Bohemia
by kybear12
Summary: Being vegatarian vampires isn't the only unusual lifestyle the Cullen's have. No real plotline, just random smut. Cannon-pairings create loose guideline. LEMON!
1. Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters used in the story.

This is a series of progressive one-shots. The stories may have details tying them in with each other but there isn't necessarily a chronological order, or a plot line. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I looked up at Edward as we lay on my bed. Charlie was on a three day fishing trip with Billy and Jacob, so Edward and I were enjoying some alone time. Well, more than just enjoying the alone time, _reveling_ in it is more like it.

"I'll be right back," I told my vampiric boyfriend, "I need a human moment." Half-reluctantly, Edward released his grip around my waist allowing me to get up and walk naked to the bathroom.

I finished relieving myself, washed up, and looked at myself in the mirror before heading back to my immortal fuck-buddy. I took note of my impressive display of sex hair (tangled, tossed, and sweaty), my bruised lips (we started our little love session two hours ago), and my all too pleased with myself expression on my face. I had changed a lot from the shy, virginal, clumsy teenager I was in Phoenix.

Edward had taken my virginity a few weeks after our Junior Prom; he couldn't have done it any earlier due to the cast on my leg. After nearly losing me to James, Carlisle and Esme had talked with him about changing me once I graduated high school. He had been adamantly against it, even with Alice telling him that it was destined to happen (she had seen it), until Emmett came in and made a comment about how the incident with James could easily happen every time another vampire coven came by. Realizing that my safety was more important to him than my humanity, Edward finally agreed.

Because of our plans we decided that Charlie should know about Edward being a vampire. He took it relatively well; for a single father of an only child who's dating a boy he's just found out is a vampire. After a moment of complete silence and just staring at the floor, Charlie looked at me and Edward and asked if I was going to be turned into a vampire since I was in love with one. I woke up later; lying in my bed with Edward looking down on me explaining how I had fainted after Charlie had said that.

Walking back to my bedroom, I looked in spying Edward lying on my bed in his naked glory. He was a sight to look at: muscular, lean, inhumanly beautiful, and to top it off he had the largest cock I could imagine. I measured it once, it's over nine inches. I'm still not completely sure how I'm able to deep throat him the way I do.

Sauntering back to bed, I lay back down next to him. He smiled at me, raising a hand to my breast, caressing it, rubbing the nipple between his fingers, tugging gently on my swollen tit. God, this man was sinful! I was having my doubts that he had been a virgin when I first met him. 'Oh, well,' I thought, 'whoever it was with isn't here now, and he loves me.' I smiled at that thought.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked me is the soft, husky voice he uses when we make love.

I blushed, "Well, I was noticing for a person who hasn't had a mate for the past century, you're incredibly good at this," I told him. He grinned a little sheepishly at my words.

"Actually, I've done this before," he said, hesitantly. "I figured that," I moaned, he was kneading both my tits, rolling me onto my back and sitting up for better leverage, "But whoever it was that you first had sex with isn't here with us, and you love me. So I don't see why I should worry my mind over it."

He sat back a bit, and I reached down and stroked his dick. "I love you," he confirmed, closing his eyes in bliss, "More than life itself. However, I should tell you that the first person I had sex with you know." I cocked and eyebrow at him, "And who would that be?"

"Esme."

I almost stopped his hand job in surprise. "Esme!? I asked him a little incredulously, "You've fucked Esme?"

"A number of times," he confessed, "And Rosalie, and Alice." I sat up and looked him in the face. "Care to explain?" I said.

I wasn't really mad at him, no, I wasn't mad at him at all. It wasn't my prerogative whom he'd had sex with in the past, but the fact that he'd slept (figuratively) with the female members of his family was something that definitely perked my curiosity.

"I…well…damn, how to explain this….I guess…" he was having a hard time putting his thoughts to words so I decided to give him a bit of encouragement. Leaning forward I kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you regardless," I told him, "Now spill."

"My family has a unique lifestyle," Edward finally managed to get out, "After a number of years alone, Carlisle started traveling with groups of bohemians in Europe. The idea of free love intrigued him, though he didn't really understand it. When Alice and Jasper joined us we began forming little "sub-covens", if you will, Carlisle noticed that we were beginning to drift apart from each other. We lived together, but we did not share thoughts and feelings intimately with each other, with the exception of our little couples. He called us together and told us what he thought and feared and introduced us to the concept of free love. He believed that the concept the bohemians had created was better suited for a group of people living together as a family, though none of them were related. This contrasted the original idea of just living freely and having fun. Yes that idea sounds good, but after a while what's the point? You're just a bunch of social misfits wandering around fucking each other because nobody else accepts you.

" We thought about it for a few moments and then Alice proposed that, should we go with this idea, that any new male members to join into the frivolity had to first have sex with Esme and new females had to have sex with Carlisle; as a bit of an initiation as they essentially lead our coven."

"Everyone agreed, all of us had started to notice that we were drifting away from each other, and the next thing we knew we were all naked, Jasper, Emmett, and I lying on our backs with Esme sucking us off and riding us one by one, and Rosalie and Alice were on all fours with Carlisle pounding into them from behind. It was the most fucking erotic moment I've ever experienced."

"Not that you should think that any of the things we have done have been inadequate," he said quickly, "But for some reason being fucked by your coven leaders all in the same room as each other just seems to be the most erotic moment you could possibly imagine."

I pondered what he had told me for a moment. "So when I join your coven," I began, "I'm going to have to have sex with Carlisle?"

"Only if you choose to join in the free love portion of it," Edward reassured me, "If you don't want part of it, no one will think less of you, no one will try and pressure you in, and if you don't want me too I definitely won't participate either. For the record, I haven't participated since I met you."

"I'll need to think about this," I said, "You don't have to decide until you're ready," Edward told me.

'I wonder how they managed to hide this from me,' I wondered, but those thoughts didn't last long. Edward decided that the twenty minutes it had been since he had last fucked my brains out had been long enough and had flipped me onto my stomach and was pushing into me from behind.

---------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I stood outside Carlisle's study door. "Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," he told me, "Hell, even if you want to you don't even need to do this until you've been turned." It had been three weeks since he told me about his family's lifestyle and I had decided that if I was going to live with a bunch of vampiric sex addicts I was probably going to have to turn into one myself.

"No, Edward," I said, "if I'm going to be in the family I figure I might as well join in with the rest of you. And I don't want to wait until May to do it because that just gives me five more months to second guess myself." He nodded, glumly, in agreement and we opened the door, revealing Carlisle at his study desk.

"I heard your conversation outside," he said to us, putting down whatever he was working on, "I take it that Edward finally told you about our other strange lifestyle."

I nodded. He smiled gently at me, "Bella, you should know that this came about not because we are a bunch of, oh say, "horny bastards" but because we desired a deeper unity within the family. For the most part we stay with our individual sexual partners, but considering that we are immortal and never sleep, the number of instances where we have a different sexual partner arises much more frequently than you might imagine. Let's say that for every five or six times you and Edward make love, the two of you spend your time with a different partner one time. Depending on the season of the year, this may mean that you are having sex with two possibly more different partners a week. But that's in the summer when the "kids" have more free time; in other seasons the number of instances may go down to a couple times a month or even less."

I nodded, taking in what he had explained to me. "And you're saying you are ready to join our lifestyle now?" Carlisle asked looking me in the eye. "Yes," I told him, feeling a little nervous, "I'm getting turned in a few months and I don't see why I should wait until then if I know now."

"Very well," Carlisle said, clearing his desk off a bit, "Here is as good a place as any."

I felt Edward squeeze my shoulder before backing away, I swallowed; it was just me and Carlisle now. I wasn't sure which emotion I felt with more intensity: nervousness for what I was about to do or guilt because I was pretty much about to cheat on Edward, even if this was a 'free love' coven I was joining into.

Carlisle walked around the desk and hugged me to him. "It's alright, Bella," he soothed my fears, "Edward will not think less of you for doing this, and we find that having the option of free love actually increases our affections for our life mates." He began to massage my scalp with an expert touch. I closed my eyes, groaning quietly at how good it felt.

Next I felt him pulling my sweater over my head, taking the t-shirt underneath it as well. I was now standing in front of my boyfriends' dad in my bra. I felt like I should be embarrassed, but I wasn't, and the thought was exciting me. I reached over and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. Freeing him from his shirt I cast my eyes on Carlisle's own chiseled features. If Carlisle and Edward are like this, I thought, than Jasper and Emmett must be just as sinfully beautiful.

Carlisle bent down and captured my lips with his. God, he tasted good. Not as good as Edward, but definitely delicious. He was removing my bra at this point, tossing it to the side as he finished his task. He cupped my breasts with his cold hands; I felt my nipples harden into peaks. 'My panties are probably soaking wet,' I thought, pulling at his belt and kicking my shoes off.

He picked me up, placing me on his desk. Unbuttoning my jeans, he pulled them down, sopping wet panties and all, 'Told'ya,' I thought to myself. I was now sitting on Carlisle's desk completely naked. He dipped his head down to my womanhood, sucking and nipping at it. I moaned and buried my hands in his hair, feeling his tongue work its way into my folds.

At this point I noticed that we weren't alone in the room, and it wasn't just Edward that was with us. The entire family was in the room, sitting in chairs along the wall. Edward was watching us intently; I had no idea what he was thinking. Jasper and Emmett were leaning back, Emmett beginning to unzip his pants. Esme and Rosalie were kneading one of their respective breasts. And Alice, who was the only person not sitting in a chair but kneeling in the floor, had her hand down her pants, moaning in tandem with me.

The old Bella from Phoenix would probably have died of embarrassment, but this was the new Bella from Forks. The fact that Carlisle and I had an audience was just turning me on even more. 'I think I know what Edward meant by "most fucking erotic moment ever" now,' I thought closing my eyes and throwing my head back, 'There's something oddly erotic about having your family watch you get fucked.'

I felt Carlisle stand back up, opening my eyes I saw him undo his pants the rest of the way, pushing them to the floor. If it were possible, I think he was bigger than Edward. "What is it about vampires and having enormous cocks?" I asked breathlessly, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Just part of the anatomy," Carlisle told me as he turned me around so that I lay on my stomach, "forgive me but I prefer this style."

I felt his cold, hard, thickness prod me from behind. My breath quickened, my heart raced, I was really going to do this wasn't I? 'Oh, just hurry up!' I thought, willing Carlisle to take me faster, I was horny as Hell by now and being slow and sensuous was pure torture.

Carlisle slowly pushed his way into my pussy, filling me lazily, "God, Bella you're tight," he told me in a strained voice. He began thrusting in and out of me, gently at first, but picking up pace as he went. I gripped the other side of the desk as hard as I could, squeezing my eyes shut. "Oh, Shit Carlisle!" I screamed as he hit a sweet spot, "Right there! Keep fucking me right there!"

"Fuck, Bella," I heard him groan, this was the first time I had ever heard Carlisle swear before and it just added to the excitement of the situation. I heard more moaning from behind me and guessed that the others were joining in the festivities. Not that I blamed them, if I were watching Carlisle fuck Alice or Rosalie or Esme I would probably have grabbed Edwards dick and be sucking it madly right now.

I felt the pleasure build between my thighs, moaning louder and louder as the intensity grew. Without pause, Carlisle bent down to my ear. "Our release will come soon," he whispered to me, "vampires are sterile so it does not matter whether I cum in or out of you, but I want that to be your choice."

"I don't fucking care!" I moaned, "Do whatever you think is more erotic or whatever!"

I felt Carlisle smirk as he sucked my neck, thrusting into me more forcefully. My climax built even more, I knew it was coming soon. "Fuck, Carlisle!" I moaned, "Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please!"

He obliged.

The orgasm hit me hard enough that I didn't register the fact that I slammed my head down on his desk as hard as I could until after the fact. Feeling his cock twitch within me, several spurts of a cool liquid were felt inside my core; I knew that Carlisle had reached his release as well.

He let my lay there for a moment, breathing heavily from my recent workout. That was what I had been calling what Edward and I were doing, a bit of code to not let Charlie know what we were doing completely, and I was eating more than I used to. Sex was hard work, you know.

Carlisle gripped me gently around the shoulders and lifted me up, turning around so I could see the rest of the room. Esme was on her back with Emmett pushing into her. Alice was riding Jasper, with Rosalie riding the same empath's face. Edward was standing still, staring at us with his hand around his cock.

"Carlisle," I said with a grin, "Edward looks a bit lonely. Shall we go over and cheer him up?" "Of course, Bella," Carlisle said, smiling down at me.

He carried me over to Edward, not once removing his dick from my pussy, setting me down far enough away from him that I had to reach for Edward's penis but close enough that I could take it in my mouth. I heard Edward groan as I bobbed my head up and down on him, feeling his hands tangle in my hair. His cock grew stiffer as I sucked him.

Carlisle joined in too, resuming his gentle thrusting. I wanted it hard, but I also knew that until I had been turned I was still a fragile human, able to be broken if used to roughly. I giggled to myself at that thought, 'Thinking of yourself as a toy, eh, Bella?' Edward started moving his hips in rhythm with Carlisle's, I felt like I was being squished and stretched as the two sinfully hot vampires fucked my pussy and throat.

Suddenly Edward pulled himself out of my mouth; Carlisle stopped his movements as well. I looked up at Edward questioningly. "Don't worry, love," Edward reassured me, stroking my head, "We're just changing the position we're in." He lay down on the floor and Carlisle pulled out of me, making me feel oddly empty. However, I had caught on to what they were doing.

Straddling Edward's waist, I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, "I love you," I whispered to him. Reaching in-between my legs I found his cock, positioning it at my entrance. We groaned together as I slowly sank down onto him and began moving my hips up and down. "And to think that you were trying to talk me out of this just a few minutes ago," I managed to gasp. Edward gave a guilty shrug, running his hands up and down my thighs, "What can I say? I'm not Alice."

I grinned playfully at him before shutting my eyes tightly and half screaming half moaning as Carlisle pushed his cock into my ass. "First…anal sex…and…first double…pene…tra...tion…all…in…_one_…" I said breathlessly between moans of pleasure. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, kneading my tits with his skillful hands, he and Edward pumping into me furiously.

I heard movement in front of me and opened my eyes, briefly to so Jasper's and Emmett's penis's a few inches away from my face. I would have reached out and given them hand jobs, but their respective partners were already doing that job for me. From the looks of it, Jasper and Emmett also had their hands at Alice's and Rosalie's cunts, finger fucking them. I looked down and saw Esme's beautiful ass where Edward's face should have been. I assumed that Edward was tongue fucking Esme. 'Well, ain't this a giant orgy,' I thought to myself, closing my eyes again.

The pleasure was almost unbearable, Carlisle and Edward's hands at my breasts and legs, their penis's in my vagina and ass. And the fact that the others were surrounding us, pleasuring each other too just made everything so, fucking, _erotic!_ God, I was using that word a lot these days. Perhaps it's because I'm getting laid two possibly three times a week now.

"I'm gonna cum!" I moaned, feeling my climax fighting its way to the surface. In an instant I was screaming at the top of my lungs, my muscles clenching around Edward and Carlisle as my orgasm hit. I could hear the other girls screaming as well, reaching their own climaxes. Then, I'm not sure who came first, the boys found their releases, Edward and Carlisle spilling inside me and Jasper and Emmett spraying on my face. I leaned forward and licked what was left off of them.

"Did we just all cum at the same time?" Rosalie asked breathlessly.

"I believe we did, dear," Esme told her. She got up off of Edward as Jasper and Emmett back up, Edward and Carlisle pulling out of me simultaneously. I rolled to my back and lay there on the floor utterly exhausted.

"Edward, we'll get things cleaned up here. Why don't you take Bella to the bathroom and get her cleaned up," Esme suggested to Edward. He nodded and lifted me effortlessly from the floor, carrying me from Carlisle's study.

The Cullen's hall bathroom was enormous. Their other bathrooms were enormous as well, but the hall bathroom was by far the biggest. Three sinks, a toilet (I don't know if vampires have to relieve themselves but it was to appear normal), a tub that probably was big enough for about ten people (Jacuzzi as well), and a rather large glass shower with no curtain. Considering the Cullen's sexual lifestyle that didn't surprise me at all.

The Jacuzzi bath was already full and Edward lowered me into it. I was still busy licking cum from my face. The water felt wonderful on my surprisingly sore body, I may not have been a virgin when I went to be initiated into the family, but getting fucked by two vampires was more than my body had had to handle before. Edward climbed in with me and began cleaning my body for me, I let him, he enjoyed giving me baths. Though the baths we had taken before had been slightly more playful than this one was going to be.

"Well, Bella," Edward said, pulling me in for a kiss, "welcome to the family."

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Reviews?

If anybody has an idea they'd like to see in this let me know.


	2. Prom Orgy

Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer, not me.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"So Bella," Jessica Stanley asked me, "What are your plans for tonight?" We were at our Senior Prom, things were winding down by now and Edward, Jasper (supposedly back from college to dance with Alice), Mike, and Ben, were all off in a corner talking about college, sports, guy stuff in general. Ok, no they weren't, they were probably talking about the same things that Jessica, Angela, Alice, and I, were standing her talking about.

"Going to have fun with Edward tonight, Bella?" Jessica asked, a sly grin on her face, "Lose your V-card?" she asked in a quiet voice so that the chaperone passing by wouldn't hear us. I waited for the teacher to be out of earshot before answering. "Girls, I'm going to be brutally honest with you right now, ok?" I said to them. Alice was grinning; she obviously already knew what I was going to say and their reactions.

Jessica and Angela leaned in close, eager looks on their faces. "That happened a long time ago," I told them. Jessica clamped her hands over her mouth, presumably to muffle the squeal she produced. It seemed to have the desired effect as all I heard was a muffled squeak. Angela looked at me like I had told her that my hobby was streaking or something similar.

"Sweet, little, innocent Bella already lost her virginity?" she said in a hushed voice, "Damn! When did this happen?"

"About a week after my cast came off," I told them, "Edward and I were watching a chick-flick on my living room couch while Dad went on a few errands. The next thing I know, my hand is slipping into his pants and the rest is history. We had finished and were back to watching the movie by the time Dad walked in through the door."

That wasn't true. My first time was in the meadow that Edward had shown me when we first started dating. I was hoping that he was going to change me out there; it proved to be a false hope. However, he did promise me that I would be changed, his family was waiting for me to graduate.

After that he lay me on the ground and began, as I called it, dazzling me. Kissing me on the lips, on the forehead, on my temples, on my neck. It soon became so much that I was almost begging him to either turn me ahead of schedule or fuck me senseless. He went for the second option. I was naked in a flash with him equally as naked right above me. I managed to get a glimpse of his dick before it slid into me. I was rather impressed with its size to say the least. The coldness of his cock acted like an ice bag, soothing the pain of my broken virginity. We left the meadow about forty minutes later, each of us grinning like idiots.

"Does your dad know?" Jessica asked breathlessly.

"If he does he doesn't seem to care," I told her, marveling at my lying abilities, the Cullen's were rubbing off on me in more ways than one.

"How about you Jess?" Alice asked, playfully grinning at her.

Jessica blushed slightly. "Not nearly as epic as losing it while my dad was running a few errands," she said, "but Mike and I first did it on a school break. Both my parents weren't home so he came over, we did it in about five minutes, and then we left to go shopping. We didn't have time to take it slowly since it was the middle of the day and a boy showing up at my house when my parents aren't home and not leaving the house for half an hour would look a bit suspicious."

We giggled, agreeing with her. Jessica looked at Angela, "How 'bout you? Any action from Ben?"

"His parents aren't home tonight," was all Angela said, her face turning pink.

"First time?" I asked her, she nodded.

"My first time with Jasper, oh come on you know we're together like that, was few months before we moved here to Forks," Alice said, picking up the topic from Angela who looked relieved to have the attention taken away from her. Jessica had raised an eyebrow at Alice as she said this which was the cause of Alice's mid statement retort. "Carlisle and Esme were in the room on the other side of the wall and temptation hit. We decided to see if we could do it quietly enough that nobody noticed."

"Did it work?" I asked, playing my part beautifully, I knew that the first time she and Jasper had sex was the night before they met up with the rest of the Cullen's. "They think that our first time was on a camping trip last year where Jasper and I disappeared for a while," Alice said, smiling slyly at me.

The boys were coming over to us at this point so we halted our conversation, said our goodbye's, and left with our boys. I slid into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo with ease; he got into the driver's seat a moment later.

"So is it true that I'm staying at your house tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes," he told me, "Charlie knows too."

"Just how much does Charlie know?" I asked him tentatively, I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.

"He asked me a few weeks ago if vampires were sterile," Edward told me, "I told him that we were, and he said something about not needing condoms."

I gapped at Edward, "Charlie knows I'm sleeping with you?" I cried.

"I think he suspects, rather than he knows," Edward told me, "But he's ok with it."

"How do you know?" I groaned, Charlie knew that I was fucking Edward, I just knew it.

"Bella, he accepted the fact that I was a vampire with the simple question of how soon were you going to be changed," Edward told me, "I think it's safe to assume that if he knows about our alone time activities, he doesn't care enough to make us stop or he's perfectly ok with his daughter sleeping with the person she's losing her humanity for."

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway and parked the car next to the one Jasper and Alice took. "In the mean time," my boyfriend said to me, leaning across the car and kissing me, "I suggest that we have fun tonight."

I couldn't help but grin. "What's on the menu for tonight?" I asked as we exited the car and walked up to the house. "You'll see," Edward smirked, "And I think you'll like it."

We went our separate ways once inside, Edward going to his room and me going to Alice's bathroom to take off my dress. "Hey there," Alice said sexily, "care to guess what we're doing tonight?"

"Besides our boys, I have no idea," I told her, resulting in a little giggle.

"We're starting all in the same room with our respective partners," Alice told me, "After that, it's whatever and whoever we feel like." I swallowed, I was willing to do this, I already got fucked by Carlisle, but I hadn't done any of the Cullen's sexual activities since then. This would be the second time, possibly, that I would have sex with someone other than Edward.

"Don't bother getting dressed again," Alice informed me as I slid out of my dress, "meet us in the hallway when you're ready." She walked out of the bathroom, herself in full naked glory. It took me a few more minutes to remove the rest of my make-up, then with a deep breath, I walked out of the bathroom, out of Alice's room, and into the hallway.

Everyone else was there already, with the exception of Carlisle, who was away at a medical conference, and Esme, who was with him. Everyone else, like me, was stark naked. Taking a quick glance at Jasper and Emmett, I took note that they were just as big as Edward and Carlisle were.

'Figured,' I thought to myself before Edward took hold of me kissing me deeply. He then led me into an adjoining, following the other couples, where a large bed was. Alice and Rosalie wasted no time, climbing onto the bed and positioning themselves for Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie assumed a doggy style position while Alice lay on her back her legs spread wide.

I walked over to the side of the bed that neither of them had taken, climbing on, racking my brain for a position that would be fun. I decided to lay on my side, holding a leg in the air to allow Edward access. "Well, the girls are ready," Jasper said, "Let's not keep them waiting," Emmett picked up an eager look on his face. The boys positioned themselves at our entrances and, with a collective moan from each of us girls, slowly penetrated.

"God, yes, Edward, fuck me!" I moaned as my vampire lover picked up speed.

"Jasper, do it harder! Ah, Fuck!" Alice groaned throwing her head back.

"The bed still stands!" Rosalie growled at Emmett, "Fuck me like you mean it!"

"The. Bed. Has. To. Last. Un. Till. We. Are. Done!" Emmett gritted out each syllable in tune with a powerful thrust of his hips.

Edward lifted my leg over his shoulder, straddling my other one. "God, Bella," he groaned, "So tight every time! And so warm! Fuck…" he trailed off as he threw his head back, increasing his pace. My breathing became ragged as the intensity of the pleasure built.

"How's Edward treating you?" Rosalie gasped, "I haven't done him in ages."

"Pretty damn fine," I said through clenched teeth, "Right there Edward, fuck me right there!," I turned my head back to Rosalie, "Before I came along, how did this work?"

"The person without a partner lay in the center of the bed," Alice screamed, "Shit that's good, Jasper! Fuck! It would rotate who it was, sometimes Emmett other times Edward or Jasper, and the girls would be positioned so that (Harder Jasper!) we could suck him off as the other two fucked us."

"Now that there are three girls," Rosalie moaned, "We can do, ah…, any number of things, shit that's good."

"Like…what?" I said breathlessly, Edward turning me so that I lay on my stomach as he continued sliding in and out of my pussy.

"Anything you can think of," Jasper cut in, gritting his teeth, "Now let's have less talk and more screaming!"

"THEN FUCK US LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" all three of us screamed from the bed.

As soon as we had said this I felt my climax draw nearer, Edward pounding into me at an almost painful rate. I scream/moaned as loud as I could into the sheets of the bed. Alice was starting to thrash about, causing Jasper to pin her down to keep her from flailing into me, breathless moans emanating from her throat. The bed stopped shifting as much and I heard Rosalie scream louder. I looked up to see that Emmett had picked up Rosalie, holding her to his chest, and was moving in and out of her so fast that the sounds of slapping flesh were so close together I wasn't sure where one ended and the next began.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rose screamed as Emmett gave a final thrust, undoubtedly they had both reached their climaxes. Mine was building fast, Edward's must have been coming too as he began thrusting into me erratically, pushing my hips down hard. I came, screaming "FUCK!" as I did, and moments later I felt Edward release his seed into me.

Alice and Jasper were the only ones left to cum. As I watched Jasper's cock move in and out of my best friend I felt myself getting aroused again. Edward pulled out of me, and I reached down and started masturbating. Alice's moans, coupled with Jasper's and the sound of them fucking each other, stimulated me and I finger fucked myself faster, moaning with them. Alice and I screamed at the same time, her coming to her first climax of the night and me coming to a swift second, and Jasper collapsed onto her seconds later.

"Alright," Emmett said after a few minutes, "Esme likes to watch us do this, so I brought in a camera to record this on. Whoever isn't doing someone at a given moment needs to man the camera so that we don't miss anything" He produced a camera from somewhere, "So, who's first?"

"I want Edward," Alice declared crawling over to her brother, taking his cock in one hand and stroking him with it. Emmett gave Jasper a look, and Jasper took the camera, Emmett motioned to me. Pushing my anxiety down, I slid across the bed and sat in front of Emmett.

"What do you want first?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes innocently. He simply took his penis in one hand and held it out to me. I took a hint and leaned forward, licking the tip of his erection. He put both hands on my head and I took his length into my mouth.

He was large, like Edward, thicker actually, but not as long. I had to open my mouth as wide as I could just to allow him in. I moved up and down his thickness, tasting the pre-cum on him. Like Carlisle, it was delicious, but not Edward. I moaned, gripping his hips as he began to fuck my mouth. I felt myself growing wet between my legs, and reached down so I could pleasure myself.

(Alice's POV)

I heard Edward groan as I jerked him, him standing to the side of the bed and me on all fours (only three actually, one hand was on Edward) on the bed. "It's been awhile hasn't it Eddie?" I asked him sexily, pumping him harder, smirking as his groaning got louder. I licked the pre-cum off of his cock, he tasted good but not as good as my Jasper. I bet Bella and Rosalie think the same about Edward and Emmett.

I took him completely in my mouth, beginning to bob my head up and down his erection. I have never actually measured the boys in the coven, but it's a general consensus that Carlisle has the biggest followed by Edward. Jasper isn't quite as long as Edward, but still long enough, and neither is Emmett, but Emmett has the biggest girth which makes up for his length, Emmett might actually be the shortest. If you could call any cock over eight inches short!

Edward began pushing his hips into my face, face fucking me. I had my fingers in my pussy, pumping in and out in synch with Edward's thrusts. I moaned and the vibrations caused Edward to grip my head harder. I chewed lightly on his dick, he liked that, hmm, I should mention that to Bella see if she knows that yet.

When you're a vampire and your senses are more acute you notice all the little subtle smells and tensing the body does before it does something. Therefore, I knew that Edward was about to cum, his cock became as stiff as it could be and the smell of his delicious cum got closer, a few moments before it actually happened. I sucked him harder, taking pleasure in his grunts and groans, and he exploded into my mouth. I kept his juices in there, swishing them around a bit, savoring his flavor before swallowing.

"Edward, this isn't fair," I told him, "You've already cum and I'm still frustrated. What are we going to do about this?" I grinned as he grabbed me, flipping me to my back and sinking to his knees, his mouth hovering over my cunt. I had been the smallest of the females in the coven, still was, and I enjoyed getting roughed around a bit. A few of the boys, Emmett especially considering his size and strength, took a while getting used to this and handled me more gently than I wanted.

Edward's mouth descended onto my womanhood and I laid my head back, moaning softly. God his tongue was magical, every time he licked me it sent shivers down my back. His tongue penetrated my core and I gave a little scream, clamping my legs around his head, holding him in place.

I looked to where Emmett stood with Bella giving him what looked like one hell of a blow job. It was good that Emmett was the first one of us, after her little initiation, to have sex with Bella. She was still fragile as a human and Emmett, being used to his immense strength, could be a surprisingly gentle lover when he wanted to be. Other times, mainly when he was with Rosalie, he had to replace whole sections of walls and buy new furniture because they had gotten carried away.

Emmett was making low growling noises, his eyes shut, hands buried in Bella's hair. I knew what was coming next for her, being able to see the future had its perks and drawbacks. I always knew what could happen so if it was bad I could set something in motion to hopefully negate it but on the other hand I might see something that was supposed to surprise me. I closed my eyes, bucking my hips into Edward's mouth as the pleasure intensified.

I heard a muffled shriek, followed by Bella's moans becoming louder. Emmett had just taken her legs, twisted her around as he lifted her into the air and positioned her crotch just in front of his mouth. He had accomplished all of this without causing Bella to have to stop sucking him off, they were now in a sixty-nine position: both orally pleasing the other one, Emmett holding Bella firmly around her waist keeping her hanging upside down in the air.

Edward slipped a finger into me and I couldn't hold back the breathy moan. "Fuck, Edward," I gasped, bucking my hips harder, "Harder! Do it harder! _Fuck!_" He inserted two more fingers and pumped me faster, biting down on me as he did so. I came instantly, Edward growling lowly as he lapped the juices pouring from my core.

Edward pulled me up, kissing me, letting my taste myself on his lips. "Anything else you want?" he asked me playfully.

'Lay back on the bed,' I thought giving him a seductive smirk. He did as he was told, taking a look at Bella and Emmett for a moment. She had her legs clamped around Emmett's head, their arms around their waists holding Bella to Emmett. Emmett was groaning into her pussy as he ate her, and Bella's moans were becoming more and more high pitched, she was going to cum soon.

I straddled Edward, racking my hands down his chest on my way to his cock. "Do you like that?" I asked him, "Do you like watching your little girlfriend get fucked by our brother? Makes me horny. Makes me horny enough to fuck my other brother." Gripping his erection, I guided him into me.

I heard Bella's strangled scream as she came, the sound being deadened by Emmett's massive cock in her tiny mouth. I grinned, Bella had come alive in the year that she had known us and was becoming more beautiful by the day. I started to ride Edward, he began bucking his hips in time with my movements. Edward felt amazing as he moved inside of me, I almost wanted Jasper to come up behind me and fuck me up the ass, but I remembered that he had the camera so couldn't.

I got a whiff of another delicious smell, smelled like Emmett, he must have cum in Bella's mouth. I grabbed one of my boobs and squeezed it, rolling the nipple between my fingers. Edward was rubbing my ass, and the combination between his dick in my pussy, his hands on my ass, and my hands on my tits was making me cum faster. Edward pumped into me harder, I shut my eyes and opened my mouth in a mute cry, I couldn't scream loud enough to express how good this felt.

There was some movement on the bed. I cracked an eye open to see what it was. Bella lay on her shoulders, her head in-between Emmett's feet, with her legs wrapped around his waist. Emmett was standing up on the bed, holding her by her ass. He was fucking her upside down! I should try that sometime, would give me a beautiful view of my lovers ass.

"God Damn, Alice!" Edward grunted, "Here we come!" It was true. As my pleasure mounted I could smell our orgasms as they built inside of us. I felt Edward twitch inside me and then his spillage, which was all that it took for me to go the rest of the way. I bit down on his shoulder as I came, thank God he was a vampire or I might have ripped a large portion of his flesh from his body.

I heard Emmett groaning, "Fuck, Bella! Ah, Shit!" and Bella cry out at the top of her lungs. Damn that was a quick orgasm! They started after us and ended at almost the same time. The boys pulled out of us and I lay down next to my friend.

"So how was Emmy?" I asked Bella, waiting as she tried to catch her breath, something she wouldn't need to do anymore in a couple more months.

"God that was incredible!" she finally managed to breath, then reached over and pulled me to her lips, kissing me hard. I smirked as I returned her kiss.

'Didn't see this one coming,' I thought happily as I pulled her on top of me.

(Rosalie's POV)

"Shit, Jasper!" I cried out as we came. Jasper had fucked me doggy style over a stool as the others did each other on the bed. It was tricky considering he couldn't use his hands as he was operating a camera while he did this, but we managed one climax during the time that the other pairs got two.

Jasper pulled out of me and walked around Emmett, filming something taking place on the bed. I peered around Emmett to see what it was, opening my mouth in surprise as I did. Bella had Alice laid out on the bed, her fingers pushing in and out of Alice as fast as humanly possible.

"Wasn't expecting that," I commented to Edward, looking down to see him jacking off as he watched our sister get fucked by his girlfriend. If this wasn't a 'free love' coven, this would be the most awkward moment ever, I swear. Especially since Bella was about two months, no I take that back, she practically was our sister now.

Alice's cries became louder, and she clamped her legs down on Bella's hand as she came. A strap on dildo appeared from nowhere, Emmett probably put it on the bed, and Alice quickly put it on and flipped Bella over so that their positions were reversed. "Time to return the favor, pretty Bella," Alice cooed, sinking the dildo into our new sister.

'Oh, God, I need to get off,' I thought, 'probably need three to do it.'

Edward heard me and , motioning to Emmett, positioned himself behind me and slid into my asshole. Emmett lifted me up a little ways and a moment later the two of them were sliding in and out of me.

'One more, just need one more!' I thought, pleasure coursing through my body as my brother and husband fucked me, 'Alice hurry the hell up!' I heard Edward chuckle from behind me, Emmett kissed me, "Patience Rose," he told me, "She'll cum soon enough," he was referring to Bella.

I looked over and took note of Jasper jerking himself as he recorded Alice and Bella along with the three of us. Emmett walked backwards, moving the three of us to the bed, and lay down, causing me to kneel on the mattress, straddling him. Bella screamed a short distance away from us and suddenly Jasper was in front of me, penis millimeters away from my face.

"H-h-h-er-e we g-o-o ag-a-in, bi-g b-oy," I said to Jasper, taking his cock in hand, pumping him, priming him for what was coming. Edward and Emmett were pushing into me with such force that the vibrations of their flesh hitting mine made me talk funny, probably turning the boys on even more.

Good. Better fuck for me.

I took Jasper's erection into my mouth, spotting Alice with the camera out of the corner of my eye, Bella was probably slumped against a wall somewhere, there was only so much a human could take especially when playing with vampires. I felt a slight weight on my back, knowing that that couldn't be Alice, the only logical explanation was that Bella was making out with Edward from my back. Guess she still had something left in her.

The feeling of having three monster dicks in me coursed through me like electricity, and I loved it! Multiple penetrations was the only thing I loved more than an all out session with Emmett, the only thing that could match the other's intensity. Did I consider myself a slut? Hell, no! A slut slept with anyone, I wouldn't get fucked by anyone other than who was in our coven. Granted there were four boys and, now, three girls to do that with but that was still a limited number.

I moaned loudly, causing Jasper to swear even louder, Edward's cock twitched and I felt his cum shoot into my ass. I felt Bella's juices drip onto me and make their way down my back and to my ass, shivers going up my spine because of it. Moments later I bit down on Jasper as my own release hit me, coupled with Emmett's climax. Edward and Emmett pulled out, Edward lifting Bella off my back, leaving just me to finish off Jasper. I grabbed his ass, pulling him as close as I could, deep-throating him. I swallowed, closing my throat, making the space for Jasper's cock even smaller. "Fuck, Shit, Rose!" Jasper yelled, cumming down my throat.

He pulled out of my mouth and I turned around, sitting down on the bed. "Now what?" Alice asked.

"Can't you see the future?" I teased her, "Not always," she grinned back at me, I knew what she meant.

"I think Bella is getting a little tired," Jasper said.

"I'll clean her up and put her to bed," Edward said, hugging Bella to him, "The rest of you can carry on."

"Actually a trip to the bathroom sounds good," Alice suggested.

"I'm assuming that there is girl on girl action around here," Bella said to me as we walked to the hall bathroom.

"Was the strap on an obvious hint?" I asked her a touch of sarcasm in my voice. We grinned at each other, it had taken a little while to get used to the thought of Bella being around us, but since we were turning her in a little over a month and she would be living with us permanently I quickly got to know her and made friends.

She leaned in close to me, whispering in my ear softly, "Do the boys…" she trailed off, but I knew what she was getting at.

"If they do, it's very discrete and we haven't found out about it yet," I whispered back to her, my mouth touching her ear.

(Bella's POV)

After Emmett screwed me in that strange position (I got a breath taking view of his butt) I was so hyped up on sexual desires that when Alice lay down next to me I grabbed her and kissed her without a second thought. She then fucked me with a strap on and I made out with Edward on Rosalie's back, rubbing my clit during the process. I didn't get another climax out of it, but I was willing to bet that I had one more coming before bed.

We all walked into the bathroom, I noticed that the Jacuzzi was already full of water. "It's always full," Alice told me, answering my question before I asked it, "We actually only empty it to clean it, the water is chlorinated so it stays clean by itself for the most part. Heaters along the side warm it up if we want the water warmer." She and Jasper walked over to the tub and climbed in, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. "We'll take the shower," Edward said to me.

Entering the gigantic shower, Edward turned the dial and hot water poured down on us from the many shower heads. It felt incredible, the only thing that would make this better would be…'Yes!' I thought to myself as Edward grasped my head, pulling me in and kissing me fiercely, sending electrifying shivers down my back. I moaned loudly as he rubbed my body down, sudsing me up, cleaning the cum and sweat from my body.

I took the soap in my hand as he finished, washing him as well, taking extra time as I reached his penis. Gently stroking him, I waited until the suds had washed away before kneeling in front of him, taking him in my mouth. I licked his head, tasting his juices, delicious as always. I put my mouth around him, taking him fully in my mouth, bobbing up and down on him for a few moments. Pulling off of him, I gently pumped him as I looked up at his body, watching the water cascade down his gorgeous muscles.

Returning him to my mouth, I rubbed my pussy, sticking a finger in me. I groaned as I banged myself, Edward growled low. He pulled me up, twisting me around, and pushed me into the glass wall. I had been told that the glass was bullet proof and over an inch thick to prevent it from breaking, so I didn't worry too much as my tits were pressed against the cool glass. Edward pressed his cock up to my ass, pushing himself slowly into me, and began thrusting his hips back and forth. I gasped for air, if I was getting one last climax before passing out it was going to be up to me. I reached down between my legs, inserting two fingers into my vagina.

Outside in the tub, Emmett and Rosalie were sensuously kissing each other, lazily making out. Alice and Jasper were in the position that Emmett had me in while we gave each other blow jobs, Alice's head was under the water. I momentarily wondered how she was holding her breath that long, but then remembered that she didn't need air.

Edward and I began steaming the glass up so it became difficult to see out of the shower. I rested my head against the glass and Edward pushed into my ass harder, making my toes curl up. I pushed my fingers into me faster, hoping to cum at the same time he did. He reached around me, taking hold of a breast, squeezing and massaging it, pulling the nipple into a taught peak. I did the same with my other breast. 'Fuck, this feels so _good!_' I thought, moaning my pleasure.

Edward jerked and I felt a liquid squirt into me. The walls of my cunt closed around my fingers at the same time. Edward held me there for a few minutes as I breathed laboriously. He pulled out, held me to his chest as he turned the water off, toweled us both off, and carried me to his room. A bed had been put in there shortly after the first time we made love, and that's where he put me down before crawling in next to me.

"Good night, love," he said to me, giving me a kiss. I listened to him humming my lullaby as I drifted into dreamland.

I had the oddest dream about Alice having a dildo strapped to her back, me sitting on it with Emmett fucking my pussy, while Rosalie fucked Alice with a strap on, with Jasper fucking Rosalie, and Edward was being sucked off by Alice. To top everything off we were in the middle of the dance floor at Prom with everyone watching us, a few people even had video cameras.

The strange things you dream about on days where you do something out of the ordinary.

* * *

Comments? Reviews? Please review, I do listen to readers suggestion/thoughts.


	3. Videotape

(Esme's POV)

I walked into our _special_ TV room with a disc that Bella left with a note in Carlisle's and my shared room. "Hope you enjoy this. My hand was in my pants for most of the editing of this." Bella had wrote. I smiled as I put the disc into the DVD player hooked up to the sixty inch screen, the "kids" had had some fun the night of the high schools Prom and were kind enough to record it for all posterity. In other words, they videotaped having sex with each other so that I could watch it and masturbate later.

Knowing what I was going to be doing, I had put on the little maids outfit that Carlisle got me for my last birthday. The top was backless with the front of it revealing a rather large amount of cleavage. The skirt barely made it past my derriere, I usually forwent wearing any underwear when I wore this little number. I wore it on days that I was feeling especially aroused and could count on at least one person whipping their dick out for me.

Pressing play on the remote control, I sat down on the leather couch directly in front of the big screen. Images started coming up of Alice and Jasper, Alice and Emmett, Rosalie and Emmett, Bella and Emmett (I liked the position they were in, I definitely needed to watch that part of this tape), Bella and Edward, finally the images stopped at an empty bed in the side room of the hall. A menu came up, giving me choices for "Bella Highlights", "Alice Highlights", highlights for the rest of the kids, yeah, yeah, I know, oooh, "Into the Night" that looked interesting. No, I think I'll do that one last. I was impressed that Bella had made such an elaborate DVD for me.

I decided to go with Bella's Highlights first, selecting it and putting the remote down, I didn't want to have to get a new remote like we did the last time I watched porn, I used the remote as a makeshift dildo, crushing it when I came.

The screen lit up with the recording and I watched as Bella crawled across the bed and sat in front of Emmett, who held out his dick for her. I hiked up what could be called my skirt and rubbed my clit as Bella licked Emmett, pumping him with her hand, and then swallowed his dick. Wow, Bella managed to fit Emmett into her mouth; that was an accomplishment for anyone really. Emmett grasped her head and started pushing into her and Bella reached in-between her legs. Oh, she had the right idea there, I slipped a finger into myself, bucking my hips as the feelings of pleasure increased.

The scene made a slight cut, the camera must have moved to someone else for a moment, and I gaped at Emmett as he put one hand on Bella's head, presumably to hold her there, and used his other hand to spin her around, lifting her bottom half into the air, resting her hips on his shoulders. He held her there and put his mouth to her pussy, I inserted a second finger and moved my hand faster. My breathy moans matching the people's on the screen.

Bella's and Emmett's groaning got louder until Bella screamed into Emmett's cock followed by Emmett's more prolonged groan. Emmett then stepped onto the bed, it looked like I was going to see the position from the opening here soon. Yep, Emmett lowered Bella's head and shoulders to the bed, sticking his erection into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and gazed at his magnificent backside. All of the boys were beautiful, Carlisle was only my favorite because I loved him as my husband.

I pumped my hand harder, moaning loudly. From the sounds of the video they were about to come again and I hadn't managed one time yet. I was beginning to feel left out. Thankfully their moaning and the slapping of flesh turned me on and I clenched around my fingers just before they screamed their releases.

The next thing I knew, Alice was lying under Bella with Bella fingering Alice. I pumped myself faster, feeling the pleasure return to me. Alice screamed, she must have come, and suddenly she was pushing a strap on into Bella as their positions were reversed. I put a third finger inside me, stroking my clit with my other hand. Bella gave a moaning scream and the scene shifted again. She was sitting on Rosalie's back, making out with Edward as the boys plugged Rosalie's every hole. I shut my eyes, crying out at the intensity of my orgasm this time.

I watched Bella and Edward in the shower, (the hall bathroom has camera's installed in it for when people are using it for certain purposes) reaching into the side table and retrieving a vibrator. Knowing that Bella was still human, this was probably everything that she did that night. My suspicions were confirmed as the tape went back to the main menu.

_**Later….**_

Several more climaxes, the removal of the top part of my outfit, and a broken vibrator later I was starting the "Into the Night" choice. After watching all the other choices I had a feeling it was just everything that I had already seen, but unedited and straight as it was filmed. I smiled to myself, continuing to masturbate, watching the kids do it all over again.

Toward the end I heard a slight noise behind me. I could smell Carlisle so I figured it was just him coming looking for me here. I glanced over my shoulder, spotting him with his pants open, hand on his length, eyes watching the screen.

"How was the hospital?" I asked him, continuing to slide my fingers into my pussy.

"Uneventful," my husband told me, "I had to take a cast off a ten year old girl's arm which was the excitement for the day."

"Come to me for some "excitement" then?" I asked him playfully.

"Around this house, anything is excitement," Carlisle told me, "But yes, that's what I came looking for you for. Did Bella make this tape?"

"Yes," I told him, "This is just the entire night's events, she split everything into categories. If you want to watch Bella you select "Bella's Highlights" if you want to see what Edward did you select "Edward's Highlights". You get the picture." I groaned as the sensations between my thighs intensified.

The tape ended. Damn, I still needed to get off. I smirked to myself, knowing what my gorgeous husband had sought me out for. I didn't bother to turn off the TV, just left the main menu running for some background stimulation. I crawled over the back of the couch and sauntered over to my fellow coven leader.

"So," I said to him, sending him a seductive look, "it was a slow day at work," I began unbuttoning his shirt, taking my dear sweet time as I went about it. I felt as surge of satisfaction as I heard his low growl, he was definitely aroused and in need of some pussy. "And now, Big Daddy is horny and comes crawling on his hands and knees to Sweet Mama," I threw his shirt to the side, unbuckling his belt and slipping it from his pants, "in the hopes that she will play with him. _Oh, she'll play with him_."

I backed him into the wall, just under where a hook stuck out. Taking his belt, I wrapped it around his hands, fastening it tightly so that he couldn't get out without destroying the belt, and hooked it over the hook. Kissing him, I began playing with my breasts, squeezing them, pinching the nipple, pushing them up against his chest. I ground my hips into his, flicking my tongue across his lips. He parted them for me and our tongues met.

I trailed kisses down his chest, flicking my tongue across his naval, undoing his pants the rest of the way and pulling them down. I paused momentarily to take off his shoes and socks, removing his pants the rest of the way, before coming back up, grasping his erection in my hand, stroking it slowly and torturously. "Does he like it?" I asked him.

"_Yes_," Carlisle breathed softly, his eyes closed, head tilted back slightly. He and I both preferred to make love individually with someone, the feeling was more relaxed and slow tempoed. Over the years I had discovered the various ways to make love to someone. Some people preferred a hard, fast, pounding, fuck. Others liked to take their time, enjoy the subtle feelings, slowly making love.

I also noticed that my ability to love deeply, and completely gave me an "aura" of sorts when I had sex. I could be submissive or dominant, but when I was dominant it wasn't because I was controlling it was because I seemed to be able to make my lover want to let me have my way with them. As I took Carlisle in my mouth, he could easily start moving his hips, pushing his cock into my mouth. But he didn't and just let me gently lick and suck his hardened penis.

I bobbed my head up and down on Carlisle, speeding up and slowing back down again, then increasing the pace. I released his cock, taking it in my hand, and sucked his balls. Gently, very gently, I nibbled on them making him groan loudly. "Does Big Daddy need to cum soon?" I asked in a sexy voice, jerking Carlisle a little harder. "Yes," he said, clenching his jaw shut. "Does Big Daddy want to cum all over Sweet Mama's tits?" I asked him, smiling as I said it, I knew he wanted to but to hear him say it turned me on.

"_Yes!_" Carlisle said in a strained voice. I took his cock back into my mouth, sucking more intently this time. His groaning and moaning grew louder and I guessed that he was moments away. I released him from my mouth, pumping him with my hand vigorously. I positioned myself directly in front of him, aiming his dick at my chest.

The load he shot out was enormous. I knew he had been busy with the hospital, I certainly hadn't made love to him for a few weeks, but that didn't mean that one of the other girls hadn't gone into his office and taken care of him. I stood up, smearing his juices over my chest and stomach. We looked each other directly in the eyes.

"Fuck me," I ordered him, "_Now_."

He roared, snapping the belt easily, grabbing me and pushing me backward to the floor to ceiling window in the room. He spun me around, ripping the maids outfit from my body and tossing it aside. I was pressed against the window, there was going to be a wet cum smear where my boobs were when this was over, and Carlisle positioned himself at my entrance.

He plunged into me, sliding all the way to the hilt of his erection. I moaned loudly, glancing out the window. The room overlooked the swimming pool, or the swimming pool looked into the room, it depended on what was going on some days. When you're immortal you seem to get hornier faster than you did as a human. Not exactly a bad thing considering we had to amuse ourselves until the end of time.

Carlisle pounded into me, thank God the two inch thick glass was bulletproof, it could have a two hundred pound anvil thrown at it and it wouldn't even crack. I moaned, closing my eyes, the ecstasy of the situation overwhelming me. I pushed back into Carlisle as much as I could, but he allowed me no quarter, flattening me against the glass. He really must have needed this…

"God, Big Daddy!" I moaned as I came. His thrusts lost their rhythm and I felt him cum. We rested there, against the glass, for a moment. Then he pulled out of me and let me up. I look a look at the window. A chest shaped smear was on it where I had been a moment ago. I smirked, going to need to clean that.

I walked over to the closet in the room and pulled out a spare maids outfit.

* * *

Comments?


	4. Homework problem and what?

(Carlisle's POV)

I was sitting at my office desk looking over the pile of resumes submitted to Fork's Hospital. Management had recently laid off a great deal of workers and I volunteered to look over resumes and return the ones that I thought were worth interviewing. It was taking much longer than I originally thought as the amount of resumes was far greater than I had anticipated. This was a small backwater town in Washington after all.

The rest of the coven was out hunting, which was probably for the best. Knowing our lifestyles they would be very distracting and I needed to focus on this. The lady from Minneapolis looked like a keeper so I put her with the other resumes that showed potential.

Besides myself, holed up here in my office as usual, the only other person in the house was Bella, who was downstairs doing her homework. Charlie, her father, had decided that if she was going to enter a vampire coven and probably only see him once every couple years or even less that the best decision for the time being was to have her move in with us. I think he's also starting to date again, Sue Clearwater if I'm not mistaken.

I heard the door to my office open and looked up. Bella was coming in with a nervous look on her face. "What is it?" I asked her, pushing the resumes to the side, "There's no need to be nervous. I have all day to do what I'm doing. Literally."

She giggled at my little joke. "I'm having difficulty with this Advanced Calculus homework," she said, "Any idea how to do it?"

I looked at the offending problem and solved it in my head. "Yes," I said, "And I can give you the answer already. But let's work through this so you can see how it's done." Damn, I probably would have made a pretty good dad if I had ever had normal children and a normal life.

Bella was a smart girl and it did not take long to solve her problem. She thanked me and got up to leave, but something held her back. "How long have you been working on those?" she asked pointing to the resumes on my desk.

I checked the clock. "Going on six hours from the looks of it," I told her, "I'll probably be still working on this when the others get back. It's getting rather monotonous by this point."

"Need a break?" Bella asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really," I told her, "Since I'm a vampire I can work much longer without needing a break than one of the human doctors or workers from the hospital."

"You need a break," she declared, "Go to your room in twenty minutes."

She turned and sauntered from the room. Damn, even if I'm the powerful vampire and she's the fragile human I don't think I want to not comply with her. I had a pretty good idea of what this "break" was going to entail, but with the instructions to wait twenty minutes this could definitely be interesting. Or just be a shit-ton of candles. Either one would be just fine.

I still had twenty minutes to get there so I returned to my resumes. It appeared that the lady from Minneapolis was going to be the most interesting one for a while… I glanced back at the clock. I had used up nineteen of my minutes. 'Better get going then,' I thought as I stood and walked from the room.

I reached Esme's and my bedroom (we call it a bedroom even if we don't actually sleep there) and decided that knocking would be a prudent thing to do. I knocked and heard a muffled "Come in" from the room.

Bella lay on the bed in the center of the room wearing only a rather skimpy corset that barely covered her breasts. Her lower half, however, is bare to the world. "You must recommend this outfit to the other girls," I murmured as I walked toward her.

"Esme was the one who gave it to me," she said, "she just hasn't had the opportunity to wear it for you yet."

I reached for my shirt buttons but she sat up and stopped me. "Daddy has been working hard today," she said, 'Shit,' I thought, 'she knows about the others calling me "Daddy". This will be difficult.' "Let me do that for you, daddy," Bella continued, rising from the bed and walking over to me.

She slowly began to unbutton my shirt, kissing her way down my chest and stomach as she opened it. She pulled the shirt from the pants and walked around behind me, slowly pulling it from my shoulders, and tossing it to the side. Kissing the base of my neck, I could feel her hands undo my belt buckle and pull the long piece of leather from my pants. I took a quick glance down to see how my cock was reacting to this. Yup, gigantic bulge in my pants, hopefully this time I don't rip them before my lover removes them for me.

Bella's hands reached the fastenings of my pants, undoing them quickly and pulling them down, boxers and all. She removed my footwear and tossed socks, shoes, and pants to the side with the shirt. She kissed her way up my back until she was standing upright, pressing into my back. Her hand was still reached around me, gently stroking my erection.

"God, Bella," I groaned. "Does daddy want his little girl?" Bella asked me, "Does he want to press into his little girls' warm heat and fuck her senseless?" I was exercising almost all of my self-control, reminding myself that she was still human and I had to be gentle with her. For now.

Bella walked around to my front and knelt down in front of me. "I think he does," she said, "I think daddy wants his little girl." She began languidly sucking my cock, licking the tip, kissing her way down its length. 'God, she's good,' I thought as I buried my hands in her hair, slowly bucking my hips forward, pushing into her mouth. She gagged a bit and gripped my hips to make me stop. After a short pause she resumed bobbing her head on my cock, licking and sucking it as she worked.

Fuck, I was going to explode soon. Bella sucked me even harder and suddenly I released into her mouth. She gagged and pulled back causing what didn't go in her mouth to land on her face. She swallowed and looked up at me. "Daddy hasn't gotten any for a while, has he," she said, "Little Bella will have to be extra good for him then…"

She got up and sauntered over to the bed, swaying her ass back and for, shit I was getting hard again already. She bent over the bed and looked back over her shoulder at me, licking the cum off her face giving me a look saying "well are you?"

I walked over to her a little faster than I probably needed to, but I needed to fuck her _now!_ Gripping her hips as tightly as I dared I positioned myself outside her entrance, rubbing my head against her pussy. Bella moaned her pleasure loudly as I penetrated her slowly.

"Ah, no, don't do that," I scolded her as she tried to push back into me, "You're being a naughty little girl, Bella. What happens when little girls are naughty?"

"They are punished," Bella moaned breathlessly.

"Precisely," I told her.

SMACK. Bella groaned as I slapped her ass. SMACK. Groan. SMACK. Groan.

"Do you like your punishment?" I whispered in her ear as I began sliding in and out of her. "_Yes daddy!_" Bella moaned and I picked up my pace. "Shit Bella, you're tight!" I growled, "How do you stay this tight as a human?" "Alice says…she does…stran…ge…things…to…ah...me…ah…ah...in…my…oh God…_sleep_," Bella said breathlessly, "I'm not…sure…what she…fuck!...does."

She screamed as I hit a sweet spot in her. The sight before me was absolutely breath taking. Bella dressed from the waist up, her beautiful ass grinding into my crotch. I took my hands from her hips, still pounding into her as hard as before, and unlaced her corset. I pulled it open and threw it to the side, both of us now completely naked.

I pulled out of her, noting her cry at my sudden absence, and picked her up. I placed her back against the wall and positioned myself at her entrance once again. "I want to see your beautiful breasts bounce as I fuck you, little Bella," I told her as I thrust in to my hilt. She screamed and wrapped her legs around me. I was close, I could feel it.

Bella writhed against the wall as I thrust into her pussy, her tits bouncing as my hips smacked into hers. I could smell her climax approach and calculated that she would cum shortly before I would. I bucked my hips faster, feeling the intensity of the pleasure rise. Bella cried out as she reached her release and her walls closed around me.

I came.

As a vampire I don't get tired, or if I do I recover quickly. Bella on the other hand slumped against the wall and I pulled out of her, lifted her into my arms and carried her to the hall bathroom and heated the Jacuzzi tub for her.

"Carlisle," she said as I put her into the tub, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked climbing in with her, Edward always bathed her after they made love and while she was human it was a general consensus in the coven that if you fucked her you cleaned her. "Carlisle," Bella said, the nervous look on her face again, "I think I might be pregnant."

I dropped the shampoo bottle into the water. Vampires were sterile so if she was pregnant she was seeing someone outside the coven. Edward would be devastated. No that couldn't be the case. Edward or Alice went with her everywhere, not because they feared for her safety but because they wanted to. Rosalie, after she warmed up to Bella, even took Bella shopping nowadays. If she was seeing somebody else it was a very fast, secret exchange.

"Why do you think this?" I asked her, retrieving the bottle from the bottom of the tub. "My period should have been six days ago," Bella told me, "I've been feeling sick lately too, mainly in the mornings, and I've been eating more lately." I pondered her words as I scrubbed her head, washing her hair. She definitely had symptoms of early pregnancy, but who had conceived the child?

"Do you have any idea who the father is?" I asked her tentatively as I began washing the rest of her body. "Unless a human has managed to sneak around Edward while I've been sleeping it has to be either you, Emmett, or Edward," she said, "I haven't had sex with Jasper yet and I seriously doubt that Alice or Esme could have gotten me pregnant."

"When did you and Esme have sex?" I was just curious on this one. Normally I am aware of when the other members of the coven have been with each other and I hadn't heard of Esme "sleeping" with Bella yet.

"It was six days ago. She was riding Edward when Rosalie and I came back from shopping," Bella told me as we climbed out of the tub and dried off, "Rose went off to find Emmett to show him her new outfit and I did the same for Edward. I found him with Esme, as I told you, and before I could back out of the room I found myself sitting on Edward's face, naked, making out with Esme. After a few minutes we changed positions so that I was on the bottom with Edward fucking me and me eating Esme's pussy."

"Come with me," I told her. We walked to my office and I retrieved a pregnancy test from my kit. "A good doctor usually keeps a few of these handy for his patients," I told her, "When you can please use this."

She took it and walked to her and Edward's room to get dressed. I went to my room, dressed, and phoned Aro, one of the leaders of the Volteri. If anybody had any idea of the possibility of conceiving a child from a human and a vampire it would be him.

"Carlisle," I heard Aro's voice over the phone, "Good to hear from you. What is it that you need to talk to me about?" The Volteri had phone lines to most of the major vampire covens. Each coven leader was given a different phone number to call if they wanted to contact the Volteri so they knew exactly who was calling as soon as the phone rang.

"Aro," I said, "You remember Isabella Swan, the human girl that Edward has taken as a mate?"

"Yes."

"There's a good chance that she's pregnant. And she hasn't slept with a human so it had to be a vampire that sired the child. Have you any idea on this subject?"

There was a pause as Aro thought for a moment. "Yes," he eventually said, "I met a half-vampire/half-human a few decades ago by the name of Nahuel. I can give you the details of what a half-breed is like later if you'd like, but a vampire and a human can conceive a child in two different ways. One: the pairing is between a human female and male vampire. The act of love making must be made during the same day as the woman's period. Vampire sperm swim much faster than human sperm so make it to the egg within a few hours of being spilled. Normally the trip takes a few days, as you would know, being a doctor. The second way is between a female vampire and a human male. This one is extremely hard to do considering the precise timing that it requires. The human sperm cannot survive in the vampire's body for long so the egg must reach the uterus before the act of love making occurs. I believe that this has happened once in the thousand years that I've been alive. So delicate is that process that the likelihood of a child between two vampires being conceived is greater than it."

"But that's impossible," I said, "Vampires cannot conceive children."

"So we thought," Aro said, "But Jane decided to see if it were possible. She calculated when her vampiric period would be, it's almost impossible to feel with our practically indestructible bodies, and had one of us attempt to sire a child with her. To our utter amazement it actually worked. The pregnancy took about three months to go full course."

I thanked Aro for his help and hung up the phone. Bella came into the room holding the pregnancy test and tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant," she smiled, laughing a bit as she said it.

"Edward's the father," I told her, and recounted my conversation with Aro to her.


	5. Royal F'ck

(Jacob's POV)

I sat across from a naked Esme who was dealing the cards out to Alice, Rosalie, and me. I don't know _how_ they managed to talk me into playing strip poker with them, probably as a tactic to calm my nerves. It wasn't everyday that you were present at the birth of your best friends child and her subsequent transformation into a vampire after all. Neither was it every day that you realized that your best friends newborn daughter is your life-mate.

I was now a part of a new treaty with the Cullen's, since I was going to end up in a relationship with a hybrid vampire that would be raised in their coven. But that wasn't as important to be thinking about as the situation at hand was. I was currently sitting in my boxers and a wife beater playing strip poker with a bunch of vampires who have two rather unique lifestyles.

One: They drink animal blood, not human.

Two: They have sex with everyone in the coven. I talked with Jasper and he said that the girls did it with each other but the guys weren't nearly as comfortable with their sexuality to do that just yet. Edward then commented that it probably would be another hundred years, give or take a decade or so, until that happened.

Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper all lost their clothing rather fast during the game and didn't stick around so it was just me and the girls, Esme dealing, Alice and Rosalie playing. Bella hadn't quite finished the transformation yet and Edward was sitting in the room where she was with their daughter. I was the most dressed, in my boxers and wife beater, followed by Rosalie who had panties and her bra on, and Alice only had her bra on. I realize that she was probably trying to make it easier for me, not sitting there topless in front of me like Esme was doing, but the fact that I knew she was sitting over there with her pussy bare to the world was about as distracting.

Esme dealt out two cards to each of us. I got the Ace and Jack of Spades. "Everyone still in?" Esme asked. If anyone folded before the flop they weren't penalized by having to remove an article of clothing. We all nodded and Esme turned over the flop. Four of Hearts, King of Spades, and Two of Spades. I now had a flush draw and the makings of a Royal Flush.

"Anyone folding?" Esme asked before continuing with the next card. We shook our heads. She "burned" a card and flipped the next one over: Ten of Spades. I was starting to get a little nervous. At the start of the game I was told that there was a prize for anyone who was dealt a Royal Flush. Knowing this coven of vampires I had an idea of what this "prize" might entail.

"Folding?" Esme asked the table. I considered putting my cards down and taking off my wife beater but suddenly Alice was staring at me with a look in her eye that pretty much told me that if I folded I would receive Hell. I swallowed and shook my head with the two ladies.

Esme turned over the final card: Queen of Spades.

I started sweating where I sat, which was a difficult thing to do it took a lot to get me to sweat. "Lay down your cards please," Esme casually said. Rosalie put her hand down: Three of a kind, Fours. Alice put hers down: Flush with the Nine of Spades working with the community Spades. I took a deep breath, resigning myself to whatever fate was about to happen to me (I had a feeling it would be good, _very good_) and lay down my Royal Flush.

"Oh look," Esme said in an obviously staged surprised voice, "Jacob has a Royal Flush, ladies. What happens when someone gets a Royal Flush?" She had a rather evil (in my opinion) smirk on her face as she said this.

The next thing I knew I was being carried into a side room of the basement and laid on a rather comfortable bed. I had seen this coming when the Ten of Spades was turned over. I think this was planned.

I tried to sit up, but found that Alice, who had discarded her bra, was holding my shoulders down. I glanced down my body and saw Rosalie with her typical haughty smirk grasping the hem of my boxers. It appeared that she too had shucked her remaining garments. Great, I was now in a room, by myself, with three naked vampire ladies who seemed to have planned out how they were going to fuck me. And what was my reaction? A steadily growing boner that's what.

Rosalie pulled my boxers down and I felt Alice rip my wife beater off. A cold hand grasped my dick and stroked me. Sucking a breath in I turned my head to see whose hand it was.

It was Esme, and she was eying my cock hungrily.

"What's the consensus ladies?" she asked Rosalie and Alice.

"He's at least as big as Edward is," Alice said in a reverent tone, eyes also on my penis, "I wouldn't say he's as big as Carlisle though."

"Agreed," Rosalie said, "I might have had to cut the mutt down to size if he was bigger than Big Daddy himself. I think he's thicker than the other's. Might give Emmett a run for his money on thickness."

"Well let's see then shall we?" Esme said. She lowered her mouth to my erection and kissed my head. Her cool lips sent shivers down my spine and I groaned as her tongue licked down my length, kissing the base of it and sucking one of my balls into her mouth. She stroked me with her hand rapidly as she did this.

Alice and Rosalie firmly held me down as Esme took me in her mouth, pushing down onto me. Fuck! She managed to take the entire length down her throat. She stayed there her lips pressed against my crotch, her tongue swirling around my shaft in her mouth.

She pulled off of me and smirked. "He's just longer than Edward and a little thicker than most of the other boys but nowhere near Emmett's size," she grinned and resumed bobbing her head on my cock.

"You can tell this by giving me a blow job?" I managed to groan out, causing Alice and Rosalie to laugh.

"You'd be amazed at what we can determine with our mouths, doggie," Rosalie smirked, gripping my thighs a little harder.

Esme released me from her mouth but continued to stroke me, "Is this your first time, Jacob?" she asked me. I nodded, a little embarrassed. "Oh, don't be embarrassed," she said, straddling my body and kissing her way up me, "we all have to start somewhere. By the time Bella's daughter is mature enough you'll be ready to make _her_ first time the time of her life." She kissed me on the lips as she said this.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a voice was screaming about how the three naked women holding me down were mortal enemies. However that voice was tiny compared to the "voice" of my cock, which was painfully hard by now and was prodding Esme in the ass. She removed her tongue from my mouth, smirking, and reached between her legs to position me at her entrance. Slowly, ever so excruciatingly slowly, she pushed down onto me.

The only thing that could compare to this would be finding a sex toy to fuck and put it in a freezer. "Fuck," I moaned as she started to move up and down, faster, then slower, then faster again, riding my cock. Esme's pussy was incredibly tight, I guess that was an advantage of being indestructible, your holes didn't stretch.

Pretty soon I was writhing under her, Alice and Rosalie holding me firmly still though. Esme ground her hips harder into mine, "Fuck, Jacob," she moaned, "so hot…so hot…" She bucked her hips harder down onto me, throwing her head back with a scream.

Her walls closed in on me and she reached behind me and cupped my balls in her hand. I gripped the sheets of the bed as my cock shuddered and released into her.

Esme climbed off me, leaning down and licking the cum off my dick, making me hard again. "Enjoy yourself, girls," she said, "He's been prepared for you." What the fuck did she mean by that?

Esme left the room and Alice and Rosalie appeared above me, gently running their fingers across my chest. "Was your initiation a good one?" the pixie girl asked. "Initiation?" I stammered sitting up a little only to be pushed back down by the blonde. "Yes, mutt, initiation," Rosalie said, "It was decided when our unconventional lifestyle began that new members of the coven joining us in our activities would first have sex with either Carlisle or Esme depending on their gender. You just got fucked by Esme so you've been initiated into the free love." She ran her tongue over my nipple and began kissing her way down to my arousal.

It was useless to try and resist them. For one thing they were both stronger than me, I was stronger than most humans but still couldn't compare to them. And secondly the coolness of their mouths as they both ran their tongues up my length felt way too good to tell them to stop.

Rosalie took my erection in her mouth and pulled me in, bobbing her head on my crotch. Alice was now between my legs and was kissing my balls, sucking one into her mouth, then the other one. Rosalie moved and straddled my shoulders, her mouth still working my cock. I took the hint and reached up rubbing her cunt with my hand. She moaned around my arousal and sucked harder. Groaning I pushed to fingers into her dripping core.

Rosalie removed her mouth from me and shifted back a little so that she was sitting on my face, pussy positioned directly over my mouth. I felt a slight weight add itself to the bed as Alice climbed on the bed and sank down onto me. "Shit," I heard my muffled voice say into Rosalie's womanhood, and thrust my hips up to meet Alice's.

"_Jacob!_" Rosalie screamed as my tongue pushed its way into her and tried to grind her bottom into my face. Luckily I was stronger than a human and I managed to hold her still, giving her a little bit of torture no doubt. I decided to prolong her release and stopped licking her as her juices began flowing a little faster and her moans became more breathy. At almost the same time Alice pushed down on my abdomen with her hands and began rising and falling on me at an unbearably slow rate. I tried to push my hips up into her but she held me down.

Fuck me! The little psychic pixie had seen my decision to torture the blonde bitch and was returning the favor for her! I thought about allowing Rosalie to come for a moment but then decided to just go with it.

We continued to slowly fuck each other, I smirked as I heard Rosalie and Alice moan about how "fucking hot I was" and I pushed my tongue farther into Rosalie. Alice started to speed up again as I increased the pace of my tongue. Then she slowed down as I did. Then sped back up as I did the same.

'Damn future seeing bloodsucker,' I thought, 'Fuck, Rosalie tastes good.'

I tongue fucked Rosalie as hard as I could and soon felt her muscles tighten around my tongue, her juices gushing out of her and over my face. Alice slammed down on me like there was no tomorrow and with a "Fuck, Jacob!" she came, milking me to my own climax.

Rosalie rolled off my face and turned around, burying her face in my neck. Alice slid up my body and began licking Rosalie's juices off my face. Their cold bodies pressed up against mine and it was almost enough to make me feel cold. Almost. The feeling made me shiver anyway.

"What do you say, pooch?" Rosalie smirked as she grasped my dick, "Got one more in ya?"

"I just might," I growled at her.

Alice giggled and lay down at the edge of the bed and Rosalie got up off me and stood between her legs. She bent over and began licking Alice's tight cunt, moans escaping the little vampire's lips. Rose spread her legs in a wide stance and pushed her ass into the air.

The very sight was making me hard. I got up off the bed and positioned myself behind Rosalie, rubbing my tip against her folds, loving how she moaned into Alice's pussy as I did this. "Rose…" Alice moaned and buried her hands in the blonde's hair. "MMMMMHHAA!" Rosalie moaned as I pushed into her.

So far Rosalie's pussy had to be my favorite. I don't know why but it is. Esme's and Alice's are just as tight, Alice might be tighter because she's smaller, but I liked Rosalie's the best. Perhaps it's the fact that we only get along enough to live with each other.

The noises that Rose and Alice were making were driving me up the wall. I was gripping Rosalie's hips so hard I actually thought that the skin where my fingers were was a little whiter than normal. Alice screamed and went rigid, then crawled out from under Rosalie.

"Come on Mutt!" Rosalie yelled, "Fuck me like a man! _Shit!"_

The bed began to jostle as I thrust into Rosalie as hard as I could. Fuck it felt so good, I knew I was going to explode soon. _"JaCOB!"_ Rosalie shrieked as she came, her inner walls tightening on my cock felt like heaven. "Shit!" I growled and felt myself release into her. I kept thrusting until I went flaccid.

I stood there, still buried in Rosalie, panting. Alice climbed on top of Rosalie and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"That was amazing, Jacob," she said huskily, pulling me in to kiss me with her cool lips. She wrapped her legs around me and Rosalie crawled forward, pulling me out of her. Ironically the world seemed to feel colder now that I was out of her chilly core. I hoped I wasn't going to be ruined for when my life-mate finally matured enough for this relationship.

"Thank you, Jacob," Rosalie said, pulling Alice away from me and kissing me, pushing her tongue into my mouth, "Bella's daughter will be spoiled when she's old enough for this kind of intimacy."

"Speaking of Bella," Alice said, "She's going to be finishing her transformation soon so let's get dressed and go to her room."


	6. Pool time

(Alice's POV)

I smirked as I put on my _extremely_ skimpy black bikini. I knew (because I'm Alice) that I wasn't going to be wearing it for very long.

It was a nice summer day, typical of Forks, Washington: cloudy, but not raining. Perfect weather for us vampires to go swimming in our swimming pool. Why? Because it's warm enough to constitute going swimming for normal human beings, but the sun isn't out to make us all shiny.

I walked down the stairs and exited the house, heading to the pool. Bella was sprawled across Edward on a pool chair; Jacob had taken Renesmee to the park so Bella could have some time with Edward. Jacob, while looking forward to the time when he would be able to truly love his Imprint, was thoroughly enjoying being a big brother for the time being. Nessie was about six months old and looked like she was about four or five years old.

Rosalie and Emmett weren't present, probably off doing strange things to each other, and Carlisle and Esme were relaxing side by side, Esme in her stunning two piece suit and Carlisle in a pair of European style swim trunks. Larger than a Speedo, but about as tight.

Jasper was floating in the middle of the pool, arms behind his head, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. Good. While my ability can be annoying to me, allowing me to see what other's are planning on doing, it's great fun to see what others will do if you push them in the right way.

Bella's was that she could shield herself and others from psychic abilities like Edward's mind reading. To an extent it blocked my ability to see her decisions now that it was stronger, I could only see her future if it came "naturally", in other words if I wasn't trying to see it.

Edward enjoyed this ability of hers because if he wanted some peace and quiet he just needed to ask her to block him from people's thoughts and he could enjoy a quiet mind for as long as he wanted. Judging by his relaxed state, Bella was doing just that for him. So he couldn't "hear" what I was planning to do. Even better.

I slipped quietly into the water and swam over to where Jasper floated on his back. Come up from underneath him, I grabbed him and dragged him down. He flailed about for a moment, in surprise, but calmed down immediately as he saw me grinning at him under water. Together we swam to the shallower end of the pool, where Jasper could stand on the bottom.

"Well, Ally, what was that for?" Jasper drawled at me in a particularly southern accent, I really liked it when he accentuated his accent.

"Well," I said, wrapping my arms, and legs, around him, "everyone seems a little relaxed right now and I thought I'd shake things up a bit."

I knew that the other's could hear me, Carlisle shifted slightly, Edward coughed (completely unneeded), and the other girls snickered.

"Knowing this family, "shaking things up" will entail something a little noisy," Jasper said huskily, obviously aroused at my idea, "it might disturb the others around us, who might want to join in." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Never stopped us before," I said, batting my eyelashes at him, looking cute. Or sexy, whichever you prefer to call it.

"True," he smirked, and he kissed me.

"Mmmmm," I sighed/moaned into the kiss. The water moved around us and the side of the pool was suddenly up against my back. Jasper's hand found the tie to my top and undid the knot in a blink of an eye. My top was pulled away from my chest and thrown off somewhere, who knows where (ME!!! It landed in the bushes on the other side of the pool) and Jasper's hands found my boobs.

I groaned as he pulled his mouth from mine, kissing his way down my neck as he kneaded my breasts and pinched my nipples. I reached up with my feet and gripped the edge of his trunks with my toes. I'm pretty sure I'm the only girl flexible and dexterous enough to do this. Slowly I pulled them down, releasing him for the world to see.

Pulling away from him I dipped below the water's surface, lowering myself to the level of his cock. He was already hard and ready for me.

I kissed my way up his length, flicking my tongue over the tip, before sinking my mouth over it. I massaged his sac, causing him to groan and grab the back of my head, thrusting it down onto him harder. I loved how the boys were dominating, taking control of the sex, but I always found it funny that we could make them do it. So who was the one in control now, huh?

Up on the pool sides Carlisle had Esme doggy style and Bella was riding Edward. 'That's going to change,' I thought with a smirk.

Jasper thrust into my mouth a little harder, his release approaching. Finally with one last hard thrust he came, his cock swelling up and spamming in my petite mouth.

I stood up, kissing my way up his body as my head poked out of the water. I turned my head to look over at Bella and Edward. As I predicted, Jacob was back from playing with Nessie and was talking with the couple.

"What's going on over there?" Jasper whispered in my ear, nibbling on it lightly.

"You'll see," I said, shivering at his touch.

Bella got off Edward, allowing him to get up, and pushed Jacob down into another seat. Edward got up and hopped into the pool, joining Jasper and I.

"I was wondering when you were going to come join us," I teased him.

"Right," he rolled his eyes as I reached over to put a hand over his shoulder. He and Jasper took the opportunity to each grab hold of one of my tits, fondling them.

"What was that all about, and why's Jacob back?" Jasper asked.

"Rose and Emmett met him at the park and offered to take over watching Nessie so Jacob could take a quick break," Edward said, "You know how she is, a ball of energy though she doesn't wear us out as quickly as a normal human does. Anyway, Jacob was reminded of the fact that she may one day be involved with this and was feeling a little apprehensive. "

"Let me guess," Jasper laughed, "Bella's going to remind him the meaning of 'sharing'?"

"Close enough," Edward grinned.

"Stop talking and get on with this," I demanded. I hadn't had a release yet and I knew that both boys had. So I was a little frustrated at the moment.

Dipping back under the water, I took Edward into my mouth. A few quick sucks and he was hard as a marble rod once again. Behind me I felt Jasper pulling the bottom of my bikini down and discard it. His hard cock nudged me and I wiggled my ass in anticipation. Positioning himself at my entrance, Jasper pushed into me with one quick thrust.

I moaned around Edward, biting down a little, probably causing his breath (unnecessary as it was) to hitch. It was difficult to hear what was going on above the water. On the other hand being fucked at both ends while being suspended weightless in a pool was something else. I couldn't believe I hadn't tried it before. And the fact that we had only had this pool for about a year was no excuse. I could have used a pond or a lake with my lover. It wasn't like I was human and could get a urinary tract infection from it.

I stroked the part of Edward that wasn't in my mouth with one hand and rubbed my clit with my other. Jasper's fingers dug into my hips and he pounded into me even harder, pushing Edward farther into me at the same time.

The pleasure rose between my legs and, with a muffled cry, a combination of being underwater and having Edward's dick in my mouth, I came. Jasper released moments after me, my walls milking him dry. I racked my teeth along Edward's length, felt him shudder and twitch, spilling his cum into me.

Both boys pulled out and I found myself being flipped around under the water, Jasper's cock now in front of my face and Edward pushing into me from behind.

I love underwater love making.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, you're sure about this?" Jacob stammered as I pulled his shirt over his head and pressed my bare breasts into his chest. Once upon a time I would have been mortified by my nudity, but I guess living with vampires who are openly sexual with each other tends to teach one to be comfortable with their nakedness.

"Of course, Jacob," I cooed, kissing my way down his chest, "Look: Edward is over there boning Alice with Jasper, when you were initiated you had a three way with Alice and Rosalie, who's pussy you seem to like very much, I've slept with all the boys except for you by now," Edward had taken Nessie out for ice cream the other day and feeling a little aroused I decided that Jasper's turn with me was well overdue, "And as Edward said Nessie may very well join us in this when she's old enough so you're going to have to be able to deal with her making love to the other boys."

"Yeah but you're her mother," Jacob protested. **(AN: in this situation Edward never left so Jacob has never really fallen in love with Bella)**

"That doesn't mean that I'm off limits to you," I said, unzipping his pants and pulling his dick out, "The only people who are off limits to anyone would be Edward and I in relation to Nessie, unless she has a fetish for incest. I hope she doesn't that would just make things awkward."

Jacob couldn't answer me as I had begun to stroke his cock, which was rapidly growing harder under my cool touch. Alice was right, he was burning hot!

Jacob groaned as I lowered my mouth onto him, his erection warming my mouth. He gripped my head in his hands, pushing me down while bucking his hips up to meet me. I was glad that vampires don't have gag reflexes; I could take the boys penises completely in my mouth now without a care in the world.

I felt someone settle in next to me. Peeking over I saw Esme, who smiled at me before taking one of Jacob's balls into her mouth. A hand on my ass alerted me to Carlisle's presence behind me, though he seemed to be buried in Esme at the moment.

I pulled off of Jacob, gliding my tongue over the length of his dick, and started sucking on his balls, giving Esme a turn with his cock. Carlisle seemed to be watching as almost at the same instant Esme descended on Jacob, Carlisle entered me. It was a different feeling now that I was a vampire and a Cullen. Since my body temperature now matched theirs have sex with them now was probably like having sex with a human, if I were still human. It still felt GREAT!

We kept this pattern up, Carlisle alternating between Esme and I as we alternated who was sucking off Jacob, for a while before Jacob moved to get up. Grabbing me around the waist he positioned himself behind me with his tip at my entrance. Both of us were still standing up, or he was anyway, he was enough taller than I was that my toes barely brushed the ground and he penetrated me.

Esme was suddenly in front of me, moaning as Carlisle entered her from behind, standing up like Jacob and I were, and our breasts crushed together. We put our hands on each other's shoulders, supporting each other as the boys thrust into us from behind. Having Esme's cries of ecstasy right in my ear pushed my climax, which Carlisle had primed for Jacob, right to the edge.

Shutting my eyes and screaming Jacob's name loudly, Esme matching my volume with Carlisle's name, my release over took me. Jacob groaned behind me as I felt his burning cock twitch and hot liquid spilled into my core.

Jacob pulled out and sat down on a pool chair. I let go of Esme, who walked away holding Carlisle's hand, a satisfied smirk on her face, and straddled his hips.

"Judging by Nessie's growth rate," I said, talking as if I hadn't just come down from an incredible orgasm, "You have about three and a half years, give or take, before she's physically and mentally mature enough to have this kind of relationship with you."

Jacob groaned as my hand stroked him. As soon as he was hard again I raised my hips and pushed down onto him.

"Not only are you going to need to be used to and ready to share her," I said breathily, the feeling of his warm cock in me still mind-blowing, "You're going to need the stamina to keep up with her and the rest of us. You have a long three years ahead of you Jackie."

He moaned, probably a result of being inside me and the realization that my words were true. I giggled. The girls and I were going to have a lot of fun tormenting him. When we weren't with our own mate's that is.


	7. Birthday Bang

(Rosalie's POV)

'Shit,' I thought as I redid my makeup, again. Today was my birthday, which happens to coincide with the day that I was brutally raped and left for dead by my drunken fiancé and his drinking buddies.

Any normal person would be terrified of the thought of having sex with more than one person at a time after that. I'm apparently not normal. I _love_ group sex. I hate my birthday though.

I rose from my vanity and pulled a blouse over my head. The girls had given me their presents earlier today and had taken Nessie, who despite having the appearance of a healthy eight year old is actually two. Given her current growth rate Jacob has a year and a half to two years till she's "old enough" to be with him. Nature handles thing quite well as he's quite happy being an elder brother of sorts to the little hellion.

Nessie is loud, slightly destructive, a little spoiled perhaps, and absolutely _adorable_. You couldn't resist her at all when she wanted something. Thankfully Alice saw all the naughty things that she was about to get into and Edward or Bella or even sometime me would be there to say no and scold her, so though she had us wrapped around her finger she still learn fast what she shouldn't do or ask for. If everything else failed Esme would enter what we labeled "Mega Mom Mode" and Nessie would sniffle a bit as Esme sternly, yet gently, rebuked her. There were many reasons why Esme was coven leader with Carlisle and that was one of them.

With the girls gone and the boys having not given me any presents yet I had a feeling what was coming. I hoped they knew what they were doing, knowing my past circumstances.

I left the room Emmett and I shared and walked down the hall. I wore stiletto heels, a red miniskirt with a matching red thong, and a black blouse. I decided to pass on the bra for tonight.

Walking down the stairs I heard to the boys voices. They were talking about "man things" like football and cars. I laughed at that thought. If cars were a "man thing" than I'd be a hermaphrodite or something; I loved working in the garage tuning up the cars. As much as I didn't want to admit it, it did give the mutt and I something in common.

I reached the base of the stairs and turned the corner heading toward the kitchen where the boys were. 'Might as well get it over with,' I thought with a sigh.

I was surprised as soon as I walked into the kitchen that only Jacob was there, finishing a piece of steak. "Hello," he greeted me as he set his dish in the sink to be washed later.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, "I heard them in here a moment ago."

"Yeah they were here," he said, "but now they're not. But that's all part of the plan."

"What plan?" I narrowed my eyes at Jacob, suspicious of what the boys were plotting even more.

"You'll see," he said, "Now if you could follow me, please." He led me down another hallway to where one of our little side rooms we have set out for "play time". Inside was a rather cozy atmosphere: scented candles, satin sheets, dim lighting. I was expecting this.

"Alright," I sighed, "you and I are still the only people in the room. Are you going to be coming in one by one or…?"

"Rose, you need to relax," Jacob said, damn, Jasper must have coached him on this, cause I couldn't see Jacob ever doing this for me, considering our relationship.

I sighed again and looked at Jake, silently asking him what I should do.

He gently pushed me backwards until I sat on the bed. Kneeling, he took my feet in his hands, slipping my heels off and discarding them to the side. Pushing me back again, I found myself lying on my back and being turned over to my stomach, then getting positioned approximately in the middle of the bed.

He straddled my body and began working his warm hands over my back and shoulders. I groaned and shut my eyes. This was turning out a little differently than I had imagined. Then again I'm not Alice so can't see what's coming.

His hands worked their way under me and undid the buttons on my blouse, slowly pulling the garment away. Kneading my breasts, Jacob laid down fully on top of me. He was shirtless now and his warm body was making me wet in anticipation.

He continued his massage for a while, until I was just about ready to give up on waiting and start begging for his dick, and then he just sort of stopped and sat up. I whimpered, wanting him to continue, but something nudged my face. Something smelling an awful lot like my Emmett. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett's thick erection directly in front of my face.

Jacob climbed off me and I looked back to see him taking his pants off. Turning back to Emmett I noticed that he too was completely naked. And waiting. I smirked and grasped him gently.

"Fuck, Rose," he groaned softly as I slowly stroked his cock, kissing the tip. He took my head in his hands and pushed into my mouth, going in until my nose touched below his naval. I swirled my tongue around his shaft, loving the feeling of him moving inside my mouth.

A pair of hands began pulling my skirt and thong down. They were cool so it wasn't Jacob. Edward must have come in from the feel and smell. I rose to my hands and knees to allow better access to my holes. I felt myself get lifted up slightly and Edward crawled underneath me. His fingers found my nipples, rolling them into hard peaks.

Emmett pulled out of my mouth and Jasper stepped in front of me, replacing him. I could feel Edward's hard cock beneath me, not in me mind you, and I wanted him, _someone_, in me _so bad!_ Carlisle was now behind me, squeezing my ass cheeks, making me moan around Jasper's cock. So far the only hole anyone had filled had been my mouth. Couldn't they tell how wet I was, damn it!?

"_Somebody fuck me already!"_ I screamed, removing Jasper from my mouth and jerking him violently.

Immediately Edward was inside my pussy and Carlisle in my ass. _Fuck._ It felt so good!

I returned Jasper to my mouth, or tried to anyway, he moved out of the way and Jacob stood in front of me, Jasper and Emmett standing to the side.

Taking _Jacob_ in my mouth, I reached out and palmed my husband's and "twin brother's" (I loved the stories we made up to fit in) erections. Jacob gripped my head, thrusting into my mouth, fuck he was so warm. I loved having sex with Jacob. Note I said "having sex" with Jacob not "I loved Jacob". I don't hate him we just don't get along too well. But I love having sex with Jacob. Fuck it. I loved having sex with all the boys, it didn't matter who it was.

Edward leaned up and kissed my breasts, licking them, massaging them, taking the nipple between his teeth and pulling slightly. Bella was a lucky girl.

Carlisle squeezed my ass in his hands, pushing the cheeks together and pulling them apart as he moved inside me.

Everything felt so, fucking, _good!_

I pulled Emmett and Jasper in a bit closer and began changing up who I was sucking and who I was jerking.

All of a sudden there was a swift change or arrangement. Edward and Carlisle joined Jasper in front of me and Emmett was beneath me thrusting hard into my cunt with Jacob behind me pushing into my ass wildly. I didn't know Jake could move that quickly. In any case the climax that I was slowly reaching didn't have a chance to fade as the boys changed up.

I moaned as my first climax hit me, squeezing Emmett's cock as it penetrated deep into my womanhood. Clenching my ass muscles I aroused a moan from both Emmett and Jacob, they thrust into me harder. Not wanting the other three to feel left out I quickened my pace with my hands and mouth.

Just as quickly as the changed positions, they all disappeared. Feeling rather empty I looked around, until I felt them pulling me to the edge of the bed. They flipped me over and I saw what there were planning on doing.

Emmett was first in line, spreading my legs and sheathing himself in my wet folds. Kissing me brutally on the lips, I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, our hips moving back and forth in time with each other.

"_Emmett!"_ I moaned as I reached my release, wrapping my legs around him quickly, none of the boys had cum yet and even if it was _my_ birthday present I wasn't going to let them not cum. It seemed that this time they were going to as Emmett made no move to detach himself from me nor did the other boys. A few more quick strokes and I felt him swell within me, reaching his release.

Pulling out of me he stepped to the side, Jasper taking his place. It was hard for him to compete with Emmett, since he, sadly, had the shortest cock (still over eight inches) and no one was close to Emmett's thickness. Still, Jasper's cock was bringing me to another swift orgasm.

Screaming his name my walls closed around him and he groaned (Fuck, Rose!) and released into me as well.

Jacob pushed into me as soon as Jasper was out and his heat literally made me cum instantly. I moaned, arching my back as the lone non-vampire member of the coven fucked me harder and harder, driving me to yet another climax, this one milking his own.

They were moving so fast that I had barely come down from my last high when Edward was driving me quickly onward to my next. He must have been masturbating to the sight of the first three boys because he didn't take long to cum at all.

I was breathing unnecessarily hard as Edward pulled out of me, and was expecting Carlisle to enter me just as quickly as the others had. I was having trouble finding Carlisle at the moment since my world was spinning in front of me. However Carlisle didn't enter me and as the world regained focus I saw him standing over me, patiently waiting.

He flipped me over onto my stomach and positioned himself outside of my ass. Slowly, ever so slowly, he penetrated me and began thrusting in and out. One of his hands reached under me and a finger slid into my core. I sighed pleasurably; Carlisle sheathed completely in me was an incredible feeling, almost as good as Emmett. Slowly, Carlisle picked up his pace, with his hips and his hand, and I felt another climax approaching.

Carlisle reached his climax shortly before I reached mine and I felt his seed shoot out into my rectum. Still trembling from my orgasm, I lay down on the bed, somehow actually feeling tired. I turned over and saw them kneeling on the bed surrounding me, hands on their dicks. I closed my eyes and laughed softly. A true gangbang/orgy/whatever the fuck you wanted to call what just happened wasn't complete without the men masturbating onto the woman or women, however many there were.

I listened to the grunts of the men above me become more urgent and loud. Then there was a sort of collective groaning of my name and shots of liquid spattered my stomach, tits, and face. Slowly, I opened my eyes and gazed up at them.

"I think I'm up for a shower," I smirked.

They caught on quickly and I was carried up the stairs by Jacob, my legs wrapped around him so that he could pound into me on the way the upstairs bathroom and largest shower, where we continued my birthday present.

I think I'm coming to like my birthday…


	8. AN: I have a question

Ok, this is a question. As I plan for chapters with Nessie, who would readers like to see her with? An even more important question: should I bring the dirtiness of this story to an ultimate level and have her doing stuff with Bella and Edward?

I'm a college student, my mind is in the gutter, I'll write just about anything, except male homosexuality I'm still a little disturbed by that concept.

Anyway, please let me know so I stuff to work with when I have free time.


	9. New Participant

Alright, thank you for the people who told me their thoughts. I've decided that Nessie will join, sorry to those of you who think thats disturbing, but I won't go any farther than having her in the same room with Bella and Edward during a sex scene. Knowing the family I've created she'll probably get desensitized to the notion of her parents having sex considering she knows that their doing it, with several people too might I add.

I have a new question for reviews now: with the knowledge of what I might do with this story, do people want to see something like a "threesome" between a male, Bella, and Nessie. Bella and Nessie don't have to do anything to each other other than being naked and having sex with the same person. Read "Second Chances" by "mischief-maker1" if you want an idea of what this idea might entail.

* * *

(Nessie's POV)

I sighed as I walked in through the door to our large house. It had to be big, since living in it were eight vampires, a half-human/half-vampire, and a shape-shifter (though I called him a werewolf). My life is fucked up. Literally.

I'm half-human/half-vampire so I matured very rapidly. I'm six years old chronologically. Mentally and physically I'm around sixteen or seventeen give or take. At birth I was pretty much pledged to a person who was my mom's age, though he was soon to stop aging as he was a werewolf. That's Jacob, my lover. I adore him.

It was about a year and a half ago that I started getting strange feelings and desires when I was around Jacob, who at the time was like a big, really big, brother to me. I asked Mom about this and she explained to me how werewolves find life-mates and that I was Jacob's. For a moment I was horrified, thinking that I was going to have to marry my big brother. Then mom started asking me what I felt like around him and I started going off into details about how incredibly sexy he was, and how I'd been secretly masturbating to the thought of his naked body for about a month at that time. I was soooooooo embarrassed when that came out of my mouth.

I then realized that nature had a way of making things work out for supernatural beings like Jacob. Which is why I got a huge infatuation followed by falling in love with him over a relatively short time span.

I walked quickly up the stairs to the room Jacob and I now shared. It was empty, typical for just after school let out. I was the only one in high school, though others (Mom and Dad) had offered to attend it again with me. Jacob decided to get a job, mainly to fill time when I was in school. He worked at a local auto shop fixing cars. He and Rosalie could probably own their own auto shop if they felt like it, they were good enough mechanics.

Lying back on my bed, I drifted off into a day dream about when Jacob took my virginity away shortly after I realized that I had fallen for him…

----------------------------

_I was watching TV. Nothing good was on. Even sports channels were playing reruns of programs played earlier in the day. HBO and Cinemax weren't even showing good movies, Cinemax was actually in between shows right now._

_I groaned and wished that somebody else was home with me. Mom and Dad were off on a honeymoon like thing, as were Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper had gone to a club in a nearby city a few hours ago. Esme was elsewhere, I didn't know where she was, and Carlisle was still at work. Even Jacob wasn't here right now which was odd since he usually didn't stay out very late. I glanced at the clock. 10:43. Almost three quarters of an hour past the time that Jacob usually stayed out._

_Normally I begged him to stay out late, trying to get him to not hang on me, seeing if I needed anything, stuff like that. I recently realized that it was because I was old enough that the whole "Imprint" deal had kicked in and he wanted me, but was strong enough to not just bend me over a chair, spread my legs and take me without first getting my consent._

_Normally, as I said, I would have begged him to stay out. Now it was completely different. I had reached the point where the feelings on my side of the "Imprint coin" were present and I was slowly turning into a horny little virgin teenager who didn't know what to do to get off. And I was bored so I just wanted someone else to be there._

_Suddenly a really bad program started on Cinemax. One of those late night B-rate porn's, you know, the ones where they get naked, you see the girls breasts, but not her pussy, and not the guys dick. Not only that the acting was terrible, not that actual pornography had good acting in the first place. I'd seen porno's before, Esme had shown me some when I was old enough to get the sex talk and had told me about the families interesting lifestyle beyond feeding on animal blood._

_I was a little freaked out by it, even more when I found out that Mom wasn't much older than I physically was when she joined, actually getting pregnant during from it. Though chances are I would have happened even if she hadn't joined since Edward was my Dad and she had been having sex with him for quite a while by that point._

_I still didn't know if I was going to take part in that, if I didn't Jacob and I were going to have to leave or something cause I wasn't sure if I could share him. I stared at the TV screen, having the actions numb my thoughts, especially after that last one. It was almost as if Jacob and I were already "together" or something._

"_What'da watching?" Jacob's voice came from behind me._

_I practically jumped off the couch at his voice. "J-Jake?" I stammered, turning to see him standing behind the couch, grinning at me._

"_I didn't know you liked porn," he teased me. I would have blushed had I been fully human._

"_I don't. I mean, I like the good ones. I mean…" Shit. I hadn't meant to say that. God, now what was he going to think of me._

"_You know, I know that you've seen the pornography collection that Esme has," he said casually, climbing over the couch and sitting next to me. He's twentyish if I remember correctly and he's not going to age anymore either._

"_Did she tell you that while you were, um,…having sex?" I asked the last part in a very quiet voice._

"_No," he responded, "I haven't been a part of that side of the family for a while now. She just told me in passing, if you will."_

_He said this like it was casual talk. Perhaps to this family it was._

"_If you're wondering why I'm so casual about this it's because Bella made me rehearse this scenario over and over again so you wouldn't have to coax the answers out of me like she had to do with Edward," Jacob said._

_This time I actually did blush. "Are there no secrets at all in this family?!" I fumed, "Mom's probably told you about how I've been sticking my fingers in me while looking at a picture of you in a swimming suit for the past month hasn't she?" I should have felt more embarrassed about saying that but since I figured he already knew it wasn't worth getting embarrassed over._

"_Actually she hadn't told me that one," Jacob said, sounding like he was feeling a little awkward, "though she has told me that you're starting to feel a bit of the Imprint by now."_

_Any past feelings of embarrassment didn't hold a candle to the feeling now._

"_Hey, it's ok," Jacob told me, obviously sensing my feelings, "This can't get any more awkward than my first time."_

"_Are you implying that I'm about to have sex with you?" I asked, my face buried in my knees._

"_No, I'm saying that a person's first time is always awkward and my first time definitely was," he responded, "I was playing strip poker with the rest of the family, the guys had dropped out early so it was just me, Rosalie, Alice, and Esme was dealing. Your mom hadn't finished her transformation yet so wasn't present. They fed me a Royal Flush, which according to house rules whoever is dealt one of those gets a special prize. That prize entailed getting fucked by everyone of the opposite gender that was present at the moment."_

_I laughed. He was right, that did sound pretty awkward. I looked back at the TV to see that Jacob had turned it off._

"_It's getting late," he said, "and you shouldn't really be watching that shit anyway. Head to your room, lie down, read a book for a while so that you start to get tired. Like me you actually do need some sleep."_

_I growled. At the same time that he was flirting with me and probably trying to see if I was ready for his cock he was still acting like my older brother! I was getting tired of that act!_

_Just then I got an evil thought. "Won't you come to my room with me Jake?" I asked sweetly, "Help me pick out an appropriate book?" I batted my eyelashes sweetly at him and bolted up the stairs as fast as I could. He slowly followed me up, turning the corner into my room at a normal human pace._

"_Ness…" he began, only to get shoved onto my bed, which no longer was covered with pink ponies and such but had dark flannel sheets. My room itself had transformed over the past year as I aged rapidly, going from eight year old fairy princess posters to pop band posters, or in my case death metal (Fair to Midland ROCKED!)._

_I shut my door and turned back to Jacob who was rising from the bed. Before he could fully sit up, I took a deep breath and pounced, pushing him back onto the bed._

"_OK, big guy," I growled, "I know you're flirting with me, trying to get in my pants, the cradle robber that you are, I'm fifteen years younger than you, chronologically. But you still act like you're my big brother which contradicts the whole effort. Well, I'm getting tired of the whole "big brother" act as it is, so if allowing you into my pants" I began pulling my shirt over my head, "is the way I need to go to accomplish that," it was almost completely off, "so be _it! Jacob wha—mmmm?_"_

_Jacob had grabbed my arms, preventing me from removing my shirt all the way. This resulted in the top half of my head, nose up, to still be covered by my shirt, effectively blindfolding me. He then, as I half-panicked and demanded what he was doing, cut me off by kissing me._

_Slowly, gently, he pulled the shirt the rest of the way off me, tossing it to the side. My bra vanished and I hissed as his hot mouth found my nipples._

"_Jacob…" I moaned, trying to reach the hem of his shirt. He chuckled a bit and pulled it off. God, I loved his body. He was incredibly well built, large chest, six pack abs, and he didn't even really have to work to keep up his physique._

_I found myself lying on my back, Jacob's hands on my breasts, palming them with his large hands. My breathing became ragged as he squeezed them just…right…fuck I was probably going to cum without him even touching my pants at this rate. Damn…virgin…fuck… "Jacob!" I cried out and he tugged on my hardened nipples._

"_Easy, Ness, easy," he said softly, kissing me as he undid my pants. I felt like I was floating as he slid them down my legs, tossing them off the bed, leaving me in just my panties._

_I reached up to undo his belt, but he caught my hands, raising them above my head and pinning them to the bed with one hand. I squirmed, he was between my legs so I couldn't close them and my hands were pinned so I couldn't cover myself with them or participate in the sex very well. My squirming increased, along with my moans, as Jake began stroking me through my panties._

_Opening my eyes for a moment I saw him smirking down at me. I so wanted to smack that look off his face, but I couldn't move beyond my writhing squirms. He reached beneath my panties and I felt a finger slid into my tight heat. "S-s-s-sh-shit-t!" I wailed, my eyes rolling back in my head as he slowly moved his finger inside of me._

_Jacob stopped momentarily and took a deep breath. "Wha-what it is?" I asked breathlessly, wondering what I must be doing wrong. I had to be doing something wrong, I'd never done this before and Jacob had a few years of practice ahead of me, so whatever he was sighing for had to be me._

_It wasn't._

_I cried out in pain, tears welling up in my eyes as he pushed his finger deep into my heat and broke my hymen._

_Jacob released my hands and pulled my damp panties down, discarding them like the rest of my clothes. He lowered his mouth to my pussy, licking it, teasing my clit. Soon the pain of my broken hymen was washed away by waves of pleasure as his tongue worked me to a climax._

_I lay there, panting, for a moment until the sound of his zipper going down caught my attention. I sat up and turned over, standing on my hands and knees. Ever since I found out about sex and started to come to terms with my fantasies I'd been fantasizing about doing it doggy style. With Jacob being a werewolf I thought that I could have my first time with him be a little corny._

_From the sounds of things he wasn't complaining and I felt his hot, rod of flesh prodding me in the behind. I wiggled my butt, hoping that it would make him do it quicker. With my virgin barrier broken I didn't have to worry about it being painful and I wanted this to happen quickly._

_Jake took his time, much to my disappointment and delight, rubbing his head over my entrance, teasing my clit with his thumb in finger. I pushed back into him, looking over my shoulder pleadingly._

_He took the hint and I gasped as he pushed into me, slowly, allowing me to stretch a little to get used to his thickness. Then he began rocking back and forth, pulling out and pushing back in, holding my hips tightly so that I couldn't move an inch._

_Soon the pleasure was so great that even with him holding me I was bucking my hips. He let go of my hips, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his chest to my back, not breaking rhythm once. I turned my head to face him and he kissed me, running his tongue over my lips, for which I opened my mouth, gasping as his tongue captured mine._

_I moaned into his mouth, moaning louder as he put his legs outside of mine and pulled them in, tightening my cunts hold on his cock._

"_Jacob. Jacob! JacOOOOB!" I screamed as my walls pulsated and I came._

"_Fuck, Nessie!" Jacob groaned and I felt him swell slightly and twitch. He had reached his own climax. We rolled to the side, him lying behind me, his cock still buried in my pussy._

"_That was…" I breathed but was cut off by a yawn. Shit. I was tired now._

"_Sleep, Ness," Jacob laughed, hugging my nude body to him, "I'll be here when you wake up."_

_------------------------_

He was still there when I woke back up. In fact, he was still inside me and he woke me up the next day my fucking me again. I had to smile at that thought.

That was a little over a year ago and I was quite active with him these days. Nowadays I was starting to concern myself with whether I was going to be with the rest of the family in this. I had been told by Mom that it didn't matter to them if I joined or not, just as long as I was happy with my decision. The main problem I was facing was that if I joined I might end up having sex in the same room as my parents, possibly, or if things got really bad…well, I didn't want to go there. That thought just freaked me out.

Talking with Rosalie about it I discovered that the times where they switched partners stood out more vividly than the times that they didn't because the number of times they made love to their respective mates far outnumbered the times where they had orgies or had a different partner.

I decided to talk to Carlisle about it, since he was the one that I had to "sleep with" to be initiated. I rose from my bed and walked to his study. His study was on the third floor, a change from the house in Forks, Washington where it had been on the second. We were living in Maine now, still a cloudy place but not as cloudy as Forks. We'd stay here for several years before moving on to a new place. Eventually we'd probably work our way back to Forks and live in the old house again.

I opened the door to the study and found Carlisle and Mom talking.

"Nessie, hun, what is it?" Mom asked me, turning my direction.

"I need to talk to someone," I admitted, closing the door behind me and sitting in one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk.

"About what, dear," Mom asked, looking concerned.

I swallowed. God, why did Mom have to be in here when I was wanting to talk about the family lifestyle? As awkward as it was going to be in the first place everything just got like fifty times more so.

"Is this about the family lifestyle?" Mom asked.

I stared at her. "How'd you know?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm your mother," she smirked, "I know everything. Nessie, there's one good way to tell if you're ready to join and want to join. Carlisle?" She motioned for Carlisle to do something as she knelt on the floor.

Oh. My. God.

Carlisle walked around his desk, undoing his pants and releasing his massive penis. Shit, he was bigger than Jacob! Mom took hold of him without a second thought, pumping him with her hand. She kissed the tip, flicking it with her tongue, and slowly engulfed him with her mouth.

I wanted to get up and leave the room. I wanted to close my eyes and look away. I wanted to be the one kneeling in front of Carlisle, having his hands on my head as he thrust into my hot little mouth.

…………………..

Where the fuck did that thought come from?

…………………….

"It probably means you're ready," Dad's voice came from right next to me. I whipped my head to the right to see Dad standing next to me.

"I…" I began.

"Nessie, the reason why you're mother and I are here right now is because Alice saw your indecision and it was decided that this was the best way to help you through it," Dad said, "Everyone, your mother, myself, and Jacob, all knew that you'd have to make this decision. All we can do is help you make the right one for you."

"Honey," Mom said, kneeling next to me, "when I was initiated Carlisle told me that having the option of free love actually strengthens our relationship with the family and our mates because we know that we love each other and even though we have sex with other we will always come back to our mates."

"Do you expect me to…?" I started to ask in a meek voice.

"No one expects you to do anything that you don't want to do," Carlisle said gently, returning his cock to his pants.

"Keep it out!" I breathed.

He paused, an amused look on his face, and pushed his pants the rest of the way down. Mom and Dad left in a blink of an eye and I found myself sitting in front of a completely naked Carlisle. I slid from my chair, pulling my shirt over my head as I knelt in front of him. Reaching behind me I unclasped my bra and tossed it to the side. Carlisle seemed to be enjoying this as the sight of me kneeling in front of him topless was making him go erect.

I opened my mouth and he entered me. I knew immediately what Mom was talking about as he began thrusting into me. He tasted amazing, but I liked Jacob's taste far better.

I kicked my shoes of and slowly lowered my pants, with my panties, and threw them to join my shirt and bra on the floor. Carlisle pushed into me more urgently and I smelled a tantalizing new scent growing. With one final thrust, Carlisle groaned and I felt cool liquid shoot into my mouth. I swallowed, enjoying the taste and licked his dick clean.

I grinned up at Carlisle as I turned over and went down on my hands and knees.

"You like a man behind you," Carlisle observed in a husky voice, settling in behind me and prodding me with his still hard cock, "I prefer this style of position as well."

Without another word he thrust into me, pushing himself to the hilt of his shaft. It was so long. So long and cool. So different from Jacob's warm dick as it moved inside me, stimulating me, making me cry out in pleasure. Fuck, I was going to cum way too quickly! I had once thought that a quick, fast, love making was the best. Now I knew that while you didn't exactly want a marathon session (all the time that is) you wanted it to last a while.

"_Carlisle…"_ I moaned as I came. He hissed and kept on fucking me. "You're warmer, like Bella was," he groaned, "Fuck, so tight!"

I was actually getting turned on by his comments about fucking Mom. I had a feeling that was going to come up every time I had sex with someone in this family, except Jacob who had never had sex with Mom while she was still human.

I felt a second climax building and began pushing back against Carlisle desperately, wanting him to cum as well. I wasn't worried about getting pregnant, I knew that it could happen with me, but as a part-vampire my periods were spaced much farther apart than a humans, around four months instead of one, and I could feel them so I knew when it was my period. I only needed to avoid vampires on my period day since they could get me pregnant that way. Jacob and I had to be more careful as he and I were closer to normal humans and were more likely to get me pregnant when it was close to my period. To be absolutely sure I did have a prescription for birth control and we had a large number of condoms in stock.

Amazing, I'm six years old (with the body and mind of a seventeen year old) and I'm already turning into a person who can't go five days without sex. Joining the family was probably only going to make it worse.

I screamed as I rode out my orgasm and heard Carlisle groan behind me and a shot of cool liquid told me that he had cum as well.

Carlisle pulled out of me and pulled me to my feet. "Any regrets?" he asked me as we dressed again.

"No," I said, smiling, "I think I made the right choice for me."

* * *

_Don't expect me to have another chapter up real quick like again. I've just been bored lately and decided to work on this to have something to do._


	10. Girl Time

Alright, I'm no longer going to guarentee people what I'm going to do in regards to the relationship between Nessie and her parents. What I decide to write will be what you get and if readers don't like it they can deal with it.

Anyway, here's the next perverted chapter of random smut: enjoy.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Well ladies," Alice said as we (Nessie, me, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice) sat around in boredom, "The men aren't here to entertain us."

"That's a little obvious," Rosalie retorted flipping through a magazine, "They've been gone for a week. Won't be back for another one too."

"Sucks too," Nessie mumbled from the table where she was doing her math homework, "Normally…Jacob and I…we…" She was having difficulty saying what was on her mind. I knew what she was trying to say, and failing miserably to do so, so took over for her.

"Normally you and Jacob have sex before going to bed every night. Yes, dear, we know, we can hear you. And no you're not being loud about it, everyone in the family just has super enhanced hearing remember?" I said, smiling a little at her sheepish grin.

"Don't be ashamed," Esme said, setting down her book, "Most of the time we're making love to our mates or having a different partner or having an orgy at the same time."

"Why is everyone in this family so nonchalant about sex?!" Nessie moaned, burying her head in her math book.

"It's simple Nessie dear," Esme said getting up and sitting in a chair next to her, "All of us, save Bella, have been alive and "young" for at least one hundred years. And we've all had sex with each other so it's not like the topic is something that we need to be shy about."

"We haven't had sex with _everyone_," Nessie said, "I mean, yes, I know you, Mom, Alice, and Rose have had sex with all the guys, and I've…been shared by everyone except Dad by now," she shuddered and turned as red as she could as a half-vampire which was a rather cute shade of light pink, probably at a combination of admitting that she'd slept with all the boys and suggesting that Edward could possibly sleep with her in the future (this was something Edward and I had not ruled out of possibility, but were hoping wouldn't take place), "but nobody's into lesbian or gay action in this family or…"

Esme chose that moment to start stroking her cheek. "Why do you say that no one has same sex partners?" she asked innocently.

"Well," Nessie stuttered looking at me with a confused and slightly hysterical look, "I—I haven't seen anyone doing it and it would just be awkward, you know?"

"Well, it's true that the boys don't do it with each other," Esme continued to rub Nessie's cheek, "Men are like that. They don't do things that aren't "manly". It's just an excuse if you ask me, Carlisle has told me that he'd be willing to do it if the other boys weren't squeamish. But that's typical for human's, which we all are to a slight degree, some more than others."

We all laughed lightly at her comment about Nessie's nature.

"But you will find that women tend to be far more comfortable with their sexuality than men are," Esme continued, "also part of human nature."

I looked at Alice who was sitting next to me on the couch. 'Don't worry, she'll like it,' she mouthed to me.

"Esme, what are you…?" Nessie asked in a soft, high pitched voice.

"Shhhh," Esme shushed her, pushing her homework to the side, "Relax, honey, there's nothing you should worry about."

"Mom!?" Nessie squeaked, turning back to me.

I smiled at her and turned back to Alice. Pulling her to me I kissed her on the lips. She moaned and opened her mouth to me. I stuck my tongue into her mouth and pushed her back onto the couch.

I think Alice may have seen this coming. Actually since she was the one who brought up the conversation that lead to this I'm pretty sure she did.

Oh, well.

(Nessie's POV)

'Oh, God!' I thought as my mom _kissed_ Alice, no, _started making out with Alice_. Esme pulled me to my feet, 'Oh, God,' I thought again, 'Now what?'

"Relax, dear," Esme cooed as she pushed me up against a nearby wall, "This isn't as un-natural as you might think."

I was looking around for some way out. There weren't any and I knew this, but I was NOT about to have sex with a girl. Unfortunately I inherited my mother's height, which is a little shorter than Esme, who's second tallest next to Rosalie, and I was only _half_-vampire. This meant that Esme not only had a slight height advantage on me, but she was also quite a bit stronger than I was.

Esme crowded my body with hers and my breathing picked up. My heart was beating at probably fifty or sixty beats per minute right now, which was rather heavy for me. Since I'm slightly human (I am immortal and far more durable) my heart did beat, just not very hard. Resting heart rate for me was around twenty-five beats per minute.

I opened my mouth to say something but my words died in my throat as Esme ran her fingers across my ample breasts, also inherited from my mother. Gently, Esme began massaging my breasts, kneading, pulling the nipples, pushing them together, fuck; she even bent down and kissed them.

I then realized that she wasn't holding me in place. But neither could I move. It was like I was being forced…no, that didn't feel right…like I was being _compelled_, there we go, to stay pressed up against the wall and let Esme do this to me.

"You've noticed by now, haven't you?" Rosalie asked me, still lying on the couch reading her magazine as if there weren't four women making out around her.

"Huh?" I managed to gasp out as Esme pressed up against me and began sucking on my neck. I was feeling dizzy. More dizzy than any of the times Jacob and I made love. Why was this happening? Not only was this a _girl_ that was doing this to me but I was powerless to stop her.

"Two things," Rosalie said putting the magazine aside and sitting up, looking at me, "One, you can't do anything to stop Esme. This is because you don't want to."

"But…" I tried to say that I did want her to stop but Esme cut me off with a tongue in my mouth and I ended up moaning pleasurably instead.

"See," Rosalie said, "You like what she's doing to you. And Esme seems to be able to make her partners just want to let her have her way with them. The second thing that I was originally talking about is that this feels better than when your with the mutt," she usually referred to Jacob as such, I had gotten used to it, "that's because men can only find out what women like. Women _know_ what women like."

Esme pulled away from my mouth and I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I had closed. She tugged on my hand, pulling me over to the couch where Rosalie was making room for us.

"Let's watch the show," Esme suggested pointing to where Alice was pulling my mother's shirt over her head on the opposing couch.

(Rosalie's POV)

Esme and Nessie sat down on the couch, Nessie between Esme and me. I put my arm around her shoulders and rested my head against hers. She was a little tense, but I guess she had good reason. She was after all about to watch her mom have sex. With a girl.

Alice finished taking off Bella's shirt and tossed it to the side. Bella pulled at Alice's blouse and soon it joined her shirt on the floor behind the couch. Alice began helping Bella with her pants. Between the two of them they made quick work of their clothing and sat naked on the couch across from us.

Nessie was feeling a little uncomfortable by this. I could tell by how tense her shoulders were.

"Relax, Ness," I whispered in her ear, watching Alice push Bella down onto the couch and start licking her pussy, inserting a finger along with her tongue, "You need to be very comfortable with sex in this family. You're already sleeping with four men so you're part of the way there, but we don't just go off into a little room by ourselves with our partners all the time. As we said 'there are orgies that take place in this family'."

Nessie gasped as my hand slipped into her pants and started rubbing her through her panties. She was already wet, so what was happening was turning her on. That was a good sign.

"You like what you see?" I asked, undoing her pants, "How would you like it to happen to you?"

Esme and I pulled her pants down, panties and all before she could respond.

(Esme's POV)

Nessie moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back in her head as I pushed a finger into her pussy. Rosalie abandoned her lower half and pulled Nessie's shirt and bra over her head and started working on her breasts. Slowly I moved my finger inside Bella's daughter's pussy, inserting a second finger.

"Esme I'll take over for that," Alice said settling in between Nessie's legs and placing her smaller fingers into her pussy.

I pulled away, wondering what I was going to do for a moment before I saw Bella finishing putting a strap-on dildo on. I smirked. We had so much fun when the boys weren't home. Then again we had just as much fun when the boys were home. Made me wonder what the boys did when we were all out. That's when I remembered the many game systems (Wii, X-Box, Playstation) that we owned.

Bella pulled me to my feet and kissed me gently on the lips. I grabbed her face, pulling it roughly to mine. Getting the memo she striped me of my clothes in a flash. I latched onto her tit, pushing her down to the floor. Bella's hand threaded through my hair as I sucked her tits, pulling at her nipples with my teeth.

Suddenly I was on my back and my legs were being spread. Bella placed the fake cock at the entrance to my womanhood. With one quick thrust it was buried within me. I sighed with pleasure as my newest "daughter" (Nessie was Bella's so I could be her "grandmother" I guess) bucked her hips against mine, making breathy cries as her end of the dildo moved inside of her as well.

Next to us on the couch Rosalie had fetched some hand held dildo's and was lying on her back with Nessie licking her pussy, dildo in hand pushing it into Rose, and Alice sitting on Rose's face. The sight of the three of them made me want to cum right there. I reached down and pinched my clit.

Oh, Fuck! That worked.

Bella grabbed me around the waist, hoisted me into the air and placed me against a wall. I wrapped my legs around her as we continued the gyrating of our hips.

(Alice's POV)

I fetched another strap-on out of a drawer. It was funny the places we stored these things. Putting it on I bent down to kiss Rosalie. Her tongue touched mine briefly before she pulled away and whispered in my ear that she was going to go upstairs and warm the tub for us.

It was just me and Nessie now.

Nessie had just finished an orgasm from Rosalie and was panting on the couch. As she came down from her pleasured high she looked at me with a look that clearly said "oh, God, here we go again."

I just smirked and kissed her, straddling her hips. I placed the dildo between her tits, squeezing them together. Moving my hips up and down I started to groan as I pulled the little attachment on my end in and out of me. Nessie took hold of my hips and pushed me away. She got off the couch and knelt on all fours.

I squatted behind her, sheathing the dildo in her. She moaned and began pushing back against me.

"Ah, ah, ah, Ah, AH!" she thrashed her head around, gripping the carpeting.

"Oooooooooooh, Fuck! Nessie!" I screamed. I thrust my hips one last time before I came and she screamed my name, climaxing as well.

I pulled out and helped her to her feet. Esme knelt down and licked Nessie's cum off the dildo, helping me take it off as well.

"Rosalie's prepared our bath," I smiled, linking arms with Nessie, Bella linking her other arm, "Let us go upstairs and not keep her waiting."

Nessie giggled at this and then shrieked as I grabbed her ass.


	11. Hobbies and More part I

(Emmett's POV)

"That will be five hundred seventy-nine dollars and fifty-one cents, Sir" the teenager at the local garden store chirped to me. Judging by the look she was giving me she was sizing me up and probably fantasizing about me. Many guys would probably be smug and cocky over having all sorts of girls swooning over them. Fuck, I bet my own family probably thinks that that is what I'm all about: girls and having them wanting my cock.

I took my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled six one-hundred dollar bills out of it. The girl's eyes bugged out of her skull as she took the large bills and gave me my change. She probably wasn't expecting me to pay in cash. I honestly found her reaction rather funny. Her reaction when I gave her two quarters and a penny was even more hilarious.

I put my change into my wallet and walked back out to my jeep where my garden supplies were. Mulch, Adjuga, limestone slabs, Jack-in-the-Pulpit, Fichus, raspberry bushes, tomato plants, cabbage seeds, and rhubarb filled the back. I was making my traditional garden that I always made and took care of wherever we stayed. We couldn't eat any of the food, well Nessie and Jacob could so I guess this wasn't going to be just something for me to do anymore.

Back before I was turned I had been a farm kid. I loved plants, and animals. It didn't hurt to have to hunt animals as much as we did, thankfully after so long we could go several weeks without needing to hunt, because I was used to hunting as a young adult human. Rosalie sometimes found my little passion a little silly but secretly I think she's turned on by my more gentle side.

She at least thinks that the fact that I always grow roses in the garden to be extremely romantic.

It was rare that we, the Cullen family, drove slowly. But with the cargo in the back of the jeep as precious to me as it was I drove cautiously. For me anyway; ten miles an hour over the speed limit was about ten miles an hour slower than normal for in town roads. With the improved brakes that Rosalie put in and our much faster reflexes we could stop on a dime if we saw the dime a second before we needed to stop.

I drove past the big mansion we'd purchased and headed up the forested hill behind it. I had found a patch of earth perfect for the garden a week ago and had finally found time, when the store was open that is, to purchase the plants I wanted today. Surprisingly you don't have all that much free time when you're a vampire and don't sleep. Or maybe it's just that I'm married to Rosalie? Yeah, that's probably why.

Alice was sitting in the middle of the clearing we'd created for the garden as I pulled up. "Have you seen what arrangement I'm going to think up yet?" I asked as I shut the driver's door and began unloading the bags of mulch from the back seat.

Alice giggled and showed me a piece of paper with lines and words drawn on it. Adjuga formed a small circle in the middle of the clearing. Patches of smaller shrubberies dotted the landscape with hastas interspersed among them. Ornamental grass lined the perimeter with the raspberries lining the back of the clearing (north), tomatoes on the west end, rhubarb on the east end, and the cabbage on the southern border. In the very center of everything were my Roses.

"I have good taste," I noted to her. She giggled and began helping me unload the plants and slabs of rock from the jeep.

Taking hoes in our hands we started to till the land, removing the grass and small forest shrubs that had been there previously. Not bad plants by any means just not the ones that I wanted to be in my garden.

"Well, we don't need this anymore," I said as I tossed a small tree that we'd missed earlier over my shoulder into the pile of debris we'd created. We'd move all of it later to the compost pile where we stored the dead animals we drained. Made a nice little burial for them.

As soon as we'd cleared the grass and plants, Alice and I took our handheld shovels and the pot with the rosebush and walked to the center of the clearing. Quickly we dug a hole wide enough and deep enough necessary to fit the roots of a rosebush in. Placing the delicate plant gently in the hole we filled the gaps back in with dirt. Alice had a watering can with Plant Food, a chemical substance that helped the plant take root better after being transplanted, and poured sufficient water over the flowering bush.

We moved quickly as we arranged the rest of the plants, but even moving as fast as vampires the sun was setting by the time we had finished laying down the mulch between the plants and slabs of limestone that formed paths through the garden.

"It's beautiful," Alice complimented me as we cleaned our hands off after loading the tools and empty mulch bags back into the jeep, "Would you have thought of it without me showing you my vision of what it was going to be?"

"Well even if you are into in clothing and fashion, making you more artistically inclined than me, you're not a master gardener," I told her, "So I probably would have come up with something at least resembling this. Thanks for the help by the way."

"You know I love helping you in this garden of yours," she said, slapping me on the arm, "It kinda turns me on that you always have roses at the center of it: dedicating the entire thing to Rosalie. She'll love this arrangement just so you know."

"Thanks," I laughed hugging the little pixie to me. I liked the fact that Alice helped me in my garden. Mainly because deep down inside me I was attracted to women wearing dirt and grass stained jeans and as simple t-shirt more than any of the "fashionable" clothing that women today wore. Not that they didn't attract me, Rosalie was to die for in some of those outfits, as was Alice, and Bella, and Esme, and now Nessie.

I loved living in this coven. Rose and I had our special bond that made us soul mates, but the knowledge that we could go and fuck anyone we wanted and still come back and love each other just the same at the end of everything made me love her more. Yeah, sometimes it felt like I was cheating on her. But then I remembered that she was doing the same thing with another guy, possibly feeling the same way as me (I never asked her if she did and personally don't want to, it's not that big a deal), and in a strange sort of way that just made me want to do it more.

A small hand on my belt buckle alerted me toward Alice's intentions. Knowing that she had seventy other plain white shirts just like the one she was wearing right now as well as an equally absurd amount of "non-fashionable" jeans and that doing it would just turn her on I grabbed her clothing and shredded it. Tossing them into the jeep I pushed her down to the grass just outside the garden.

My own shirt and pants were ripped off and flung into the jeep by the pixie and soon we found each other naked in the dim light of the evening. I lowered my mouth to her breasts, sucking the nipple into my mouth.

"Shit, Emmett," Alice moaned reaching down between us and finding my erection and stroking it. I growled deep in my throat as her hand made my cock grow stiffer. Alice pushed on my shoulders and flipped me over, settling in between my thighs, her hand still wrapped around my dick.

"And with your garden all made up and dedicated to Rosalie it is time to christen it with your helper," she smirked. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and flicked across the tip of my head.

Shit. Fucking. Good.

She opened her mouth wide, still stroking me, and took me in her mouth. My hands immediately went to her head, pulling her off me and pushing her back down at the rate I wanted her to go at. Fuck this felt incredible!

Her hand moved to my hips and began pulling me up to meet her as I pushed her down to meet me. Her tongue swirled around the base of my shaft and up its length as her head bobbed up and down on it. Damn! I was going to cum soon.

"Ah! Shit, Alice!" I moaned as I released into her mouth. She pulled up off me and smirked, swallowing my seed.

"Yummy," she teased me before shrieking with delight as I reversed our positions and slowly began licking her womanhood. She was already wet, to which I smiled at. Within my coven I was like any normal guy who had women fawning over him. I liked the fact that I could arouse women the way I did. I know that the other four guys in the coven can do the same thing, but still, I'm a guy I'll take anything that will feed my already inflated ego.

"Fuck, Emmett," Alice moaned as I stuck two fingers into her pussy. I kissed her clit and began working my way up her body. I moved my mouth across her breasts, pulling the nipples gently with my teeth. I bit my way up her neck, thrusting my fingers into her as I did so. She writhed underneath me but I held her still.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett!" she chanted, her eyes rolling back in her head. I smiled and kissed her on the lips. This wasn't something we only did with our soul mates. It's a little hard to make love to someone if you can't kiss them. I tried it with Esme once. We managed to do the entire act without kissing once, but decided that there was something missing from our play. She immediately grabbed my face and kissed me which resulted in me fucking her for another twenty minutes. Good times. Gooood times.

Alice cried out as she came and I pulled my fingers out of her, licking her juices off of them. "I'm ready for more, Emmy," Alice giggled, cupping my balls with one hand and giving them a squeeze.

I rose to my feet, picking her up, and wrapped her legs around my waist. Reaching down, I positioned the tip of my cock at the entrance to her cunt. Without waiting for me, Alice pushed herself down onto me, sheathing myself in her tight little pussy.

Fuck. Me!

I snuck an arm under each leg and grasped her waist, holding her to me and supporting her weight at the same time. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we began to thrust into each other.

"Fuck, Emmett! You're so big!" Alice moaned, "SHIT!"

"So tight, so tight, so tight…" I grunted over and over again.

I reached down and cupped her ass, squeezing it. At the same time I bit down on her neck. Alice screamed as she came around my thrusting cock. It was probably a good thing that we lived so far out of town. The screams the girls made sometimes probably would attract attention.

"Shit Emmett," Alice moaned as I thrust into her at a harder pace, "Keep going, keep going, keep going, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, _I'm gonna cum, I'M GONNA CUM!_"

She moaned loudly as she came again. I knelt to the ground, spun her around on my dick (Which. Felt. Amazing.) and lay completely on top of her, pinning her flat to the ground. I raise my hips slightly, pulling hers up with mine. Slowly I began to pick up my pace again.

This time my own grunts and groans accompanied hers. I couldn't hold back much longer. Alice reached down and began rubbing her clit. With the added stimulus she came again quickly. This time it was too much for me.

I came. Moaning her name as loud as I could.

"Well, Emmett," Alice said as we stood back up, brushing the grass off of each other, "The garden has been planted and the good luck fucking of the garden helper has taken place. Now what do we do?"

"Well I don't know about you," I said, "but I'm thirsty."

She grinned at me and we took off through the woods, still stark naked, in search of prey.

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

"Jake! Do you have the three-quarters wrench?"

I rolled out from underneath Bella's old truck. It was kinda nice that she still kept this old thing. Reminded me of Forks and where I first met Nessie. Rosalie and I were in the garage doing our tune up's on the family vehicles. I was replacing the front axle on Bella's truck. The old thing had finally worn out completely after fifty-seven years of use. It should be noted that Bella only had the car for about twelve of those years.

"Hold on, blondie, let me see," I called over to Rosalie who was under the hood of her Corvette. I rummaged through the tool box next to me. Nope, not in here. I stood up and began searching for the wrench on the tool shelves that lined the walls. There were almost too many tools here to know what to do with. Key word on "almost" there, a mechanic can never have too many tools. Unless of course the mechanic already owns the tool in which case getting another one is borderline useless.

Spotting the wrench I picked it up and handed it to Rosalie who was rolling out from underneath the Corvette. "I asked for the three-quarters not the six-eighths," she said as she looked at the instrument I handed her, "Stay focused!"

"And just how long have you been waiting for an opportunity to say that line?" I asked, crawling back underneath Bella's truck. The jack had shifted somehow and I needed to brace the truck up with something else. "Could you slide those cinderblocks under here for me?"

"Only since Jim Carrey said it in "How the Grinch Stole Christmas"," Rosalie said, "And this is the first time that more than one person has been in the garage working on the cars at a given time." She placed the blocks of concrete beneath the frame of the truck as I bench pressed it up.

We resumed our work, which we typically did in relative silence, it's difficult to properly remove various chunks of a car and replace them with new properly fitted parts when you're busy trying to figure out how to make a comeback to whatever the Blonde across the way has verbally thrown at you. We still talked, I mean to be in the same room as someone else for the better part of two hours and never say a single word is virtually impossible. Especially when the person in the room with you is making you hard.

Jacob. Down boy. Shit, Rosalie's rubbing off on me. Perhaps I should go out and purchase a giant dog collar and leash so that she can take me for walks in the woods. She'd love to do that, or at least Nessie would anyway.

I finished with the new axle and rolled out from under the truck. Carefully I lifted the body up high enough to pull the cinder blocks out from under the frame and set them to the side. On the other side of the car I reeled the jack back down and put it back where it belonged on the tool bench. The other jack, on the other hand, was broken and needed to be replaced.

I climbed into the driver's seat of the truck and backed it out of the garage, angled it to the right, and pulled it into the other garage that stored all of our vehicles. When you own over a vehicle per individual in the coven necessity demands that the repair garage and the storage garage be separate.

"You done?" I asked as I walked back into the repair garage. Instead of answering me verbally Rosalie revved the engine of the Corvette and gave me just enough time to step to the side before she tore out of the garage and into the other one. I sometimes wonder how she manages to not hit anything when she does that.

"Am now," she responded as she walked back to the repair garage, "Now I happen to know that Emmett is off making his garden with Alice and that they will be christening it when their done…" A shriek was heard in the distance, far enough away that if it weren't for the enhanced hearing abilities that I had as a wolf I wouldn't have been able to hear it as clearly.

"Which seems to be happening right now," Rosalie continued, appearing to not think much of it, "We on the other hand are covered in engine grit—"

"You seem to be implying something," I stated, growing harder knowing what it was she meant.

"Mutt, in the past eighteen hours of this day I have had four orgasms. Two of which came from my own hand. My husband is off fucking my little sister, as it were, and I need to get off," Rosalie rifled off, removing the coveralls that she wore and placing them in the laundry bin. I should mention that she never wears anything under the coveralls so she's standing in front of me naked right now. My erection was painfully obvious, though the reason why it was painful was because it was straining against my own coveralls.

Rose walked over to me and ripped them off me, tossing them into the pile of ripped coveralls that accumulated when someone decided that the mechanic working on the car (it could be either of us) was dead sexy and needed to be fucked right then. This happened more often than one might imagine, especially since Nessie loved watching me work when she didn't have anything better to do.

"Come," she beckoned and turned toward the house. Not really wanting to stay outside naked, not that it would bother me I could stand outside in the buff in the middle of winter and feel perfectly warm, perks of being a wolf with a fantastically hot normal body temperature, I followed her into the house.

It didn't feel odd walking passed Edward and Esme in the living room, Edward at the piano and Esme sitting on the couch with her eyes closed listening to him play, to be completely naked in the house. Someone was usually having a tumble with another person at any given time of the day, though there were some days that nobody was in the mood and therefore nothing happened, so it wasn't unusual to see someone walking naked through the house.

I ascended the stairs quickly and turned into the large bathroom that had been made on the second floor. Rosalie was stepping into the shower, built similar to the one in the house back in Forks, complete with thick bulletproof glass as the walls to keep from shattering. The seven showerheads were already on and the sight of Rosalie's wet body returned my attention to my painfully hard cock.

I stepped into the shower, thinking back to how I first came to be part of the coven. Back in the wolf pack in Forks I was for the most part a nobody, Sam leading the pack as the Alpha. Now I was the only none vampire in a coven, Nessie was technically a vampire, and was part of a treaty that was created because of me Imprinting on Nessie, giving me a fairly high status should I return to Forks. I now slept with five women on a regular basis and was envied by all the guys back in Washington, though at this distance I couldn't communicate with them telepathically.

It's amazing what can change when you fall in love with the right person.

Suddenly, as I was scrubbing the grim from my body, I was tackled to the floor and straddled by a cold, hard body. Rosalie wasn't playing games today. For some reason she was as horny as a vampire could get and Emmett was busy with Alice, so she was resorting to the next best thing (she referred to everyone that wasn't Emmett by that) and was fucking me.

She reached down between us and positioned my cock at her entrance, sinking down onto and shivered with pleasure. The difference in our body heat stimulated both of us greatly. Rose was already clenching around me as she rose up and fell back onto me as we lay under the shower heads. I gripped her ass checks and shoved my hips up to meet hers.

"Fuck, Jacob," Rosalie moaned, "God, I can never get over you dick being like a branding rod." Grabbing my head she kissed me brutally, forcing her tongue into my mouth. After so many years of making love with vampires we had gotten good at avoiding injecting me with venom. Though Carlisle had gotten curious and had begun sampling venom from family members a few days ago. Nessie is interested in chemistry and things like that so likes to help him out in his little laboratory. The two of them are probably in there right now seeing how heat affects vampire venom.

I lifted Rosalie off the ground, breaking the kiss and moving to her neck. Pulling out of her I turned her around and pushed her up against the glass wall of the shower. I grinned as I thought about what I was about to do. Out of all the vampire women I had available to me, Rosalie's ass was definitely my favorite.

"_Jaaaaak-k-k-ke-ee…"_ Rosalie groaned, rolling her head back onto my shoulder as I pushed my penis into her tight hole. I couldn't help but hiss with satisfied pleasure as I felt her squeeze around me. Kissing her neck I pushed three fingers into her cunt.

She bucked back to meet my thrusting hips enthusiastically. She was aching to cum, which she did after a few quick thrusts. She purred pleased that she got was she wanted. Emmett had discussed with me a while back why Rosalie tended to be as haughty and slightly demanding as she was. All she had ever wanted was to have a kid and grow old. She couldn't grow old anymore and having a kid as a vampire was like finding a needle in a haystack the size of our garage (The Volteri had discovered that it was possible for vampires to reproduce sexually but sex had to take place the day off the vampiresses period and that happened about every thirteen months, give or take five, and the signs of it were incredibly subtle) so she made do with making sure that she got whatever material good, or fuck buddy, that she wanted. Her perfect features made just about any bloke on the street hot for her so neither task was terribly difficult for her to accomplish.

Faster than I could blink she shoved us away from the wall and was down on her knees in front of me. Grabbing my dick she pumped me hard, sucking my balls into her mouth. Shit! I wasn't going to last long if she kept this up! Growling I pulled her head deeper into my crotch. I was gonna cum. Pulling her head back I aimed my cock at her mouth to spray inside her.

Only she wasn't there and she had pulled my hand away from my erection. I went from about to cum to the biggest case of blue balls I think I had ever had. I glared at her, which she laughed at and picked up the shampoo to wash her hair out.

Growling I picked up body wash and scrubbed my own body clean as well. Rosalie kept glancing at me, smirking at my obvious discomfort. She even shook her ass at me a few times, then quickly step siding me as I tried to grab hold of her.

"Damn it!" she was enjoying riling me up far too much, "Come back here, bitch!"

"Earn it, Dog boy!" the Blonde Bombshell crooned, darting to the other side of the shower. Luckily for me she slipped on the way over there and I pinned her as she tried to get up. Wrapping her legs around me I shoved myself into her.

"Fuck Jake!" she whimpered, "Right there! _Right there! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU STOP!?"_

I grinned down at her, taking a bit of pleasure with returning the "favor". But I knew better than to torment her for much longer. Rosalie would taunt her partners, give them blue balls at times, but if they denied her for too long she'd lash out and make them wish they'd given her her pleasure.

I pounded my hips into her, pushing my cock as deep into her as I could, not only had she just been pulled back from an orgasm but she had done it to me moments before and boy did I need to cum badly! Her walls compressed around my dick, squeezing me and I couldn't hold back any longer. Releasing the breath I hadn't realized I was holding I exploded inside her, filling her chilly core with my warm seed.

I was tired, she just got up, patted me on the head and turned the shower off. Exiting she chucked a towel at my face, wiping herself down, smiling to herself. She should be pleased she just came three times, I thought, finishing drying my hair.

"Thank you, Jacob," Rosalie said, kissing my shoulder, "That was an enjoyable tumble…" Her eyes suddenly went wide and her hand went to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked, securing the towel around my waist. Alice burst in through the door with clothes in her hand, an expression similar to Rosalie's on her face.

"Put these on Rose! We need to go talk with Carlisle now! Jake!" she tossed some clothing to me too. Rosalie dressed in a flash and the two ladies were out the bathroom door before I could blink.

"Did you pick up on anything?" Emmett asked coming in to the bathroom, he was pulling a shirt on and from the looks of things had just come from one of the downstairs showers.

"About the girls?" I said, "Rosalie put her hand on her stomach," I demonstrated, "right before Alice came in. Other than that I have no idea what's up with them."

"Jacob? Emmett? Any idea's for why Alice and Rosalie think they might be pregnant?" Edward asked, poking his head through the door. I was glad that the two guys in the room with me were vampires and could move about the room in a blink of an eye, because that's the last thing I remembered hearing before I did something very uncharacteristic of me. I fainted.

* * *

_It's been a while. Some people have been getting after me about skipping scenes like Jasper and Bella's first time, Nessie's first times with Emmett and Jasper, well, I'm not making this story my life it's just a little gimmick that I do to have some fun. It's also not the only story I write, I have other accounts on this website that I write stories of a slightly different nature for. Sorry if I don't write everything that you want to see, I'm writing what comes to mind and if someones "first time" with another person isn't one of these scenes than I don't write it._

_This last little tid bit there at the end with Alice and Rosalie becoming pregnant: remember that I have made it possible for vampires to reproduce sexually but it's incredibly difficult because you have to time it perfectly or be extraodinarily lucky. This was a bit of random inspiration that came from nowhere, thought it might put a twist into the snapshots of the Cullen's life that I'm portraying. Stay tuned for "Hobbies and more part II." I'll have that done...when I get around to it._


	12. Hobbies and More part II

(Nessie's POV)

I took deep calming breaths. There was nothing to get worked up about. There. Was. Nothing. To…Fuck it!

"Carlisle, hurry up with the results of those tests! Please!!" I shouted across the little chemistry lab he and I had set up in the basement of the house. It had been…I looked at my watch…two minutes and thirteen…no, fourteen seconds since the pregnancy tests had been taken. The suspense of having to wait was beginning to get to me.

Taking another deep breath I looked back at Rosalie, who looked about as scared as a potentially pregnant vampire could, and Alice, who undoubtedly knew the results of the tests already, looking rather relaxed. Carlisle and I had been running tests on vampire venom to see how it's potency was affected by heat when they had come bursting down the stairs Rosalie stammering, which is supposed to be impossible for a vampire, that she and Jacob had just had sex in the shower and she thought that she might be pregnant and was it in any way feasible for this to be true.

I realize that if we were normal human beings Rosalie and I would probably be in the midst of a cat fight and I'd be castrating Jacob as soon as I got out of my body cast and served jail time for assault. However, considering the lifestyle that we lived in and that Rose had sat talking with me for hours one time when the girls had gone for a girls outing (Spa, Shopping Mall, Sunbathing in a remote forest meadow away from civilization) about me having one of the two things that she had always wanted.

The ability to reproduce. Easily that is.

Even with that, the fact that it _just happened to be Jacob_ that she had finally gotten lucky with. MY JACOB!!! Shit this hurt. It wasn't a betrayal hurt, I had known of the remote possibility of this happening; it was the kind of hurt that was there when you've screwed something up pretty badly. What made it hurt more was the fact that I was totally confused as to why I was feeling this way.

Finally I heard Carlisle's stool scrape lightly on the floor as he rose to his feet and walked over to us. He looked calm. Damn him! How can he look calm at a time like this?! Breath, Nessie, breath…_breath_.

"I've confirmed it," Carlisle said, "Alice, Rosalie, you two are indeed pregnant. And knowing how vampires become pregnant it is safe to assume that the father's are the last person you two made love with."

"Jacob," Rosalie said softly, turning her head away from me. I think she might be slightly ashamed of the circumstances.

"Emmett," Alice chirped brightly, "Well, come Rose. We're off to shop for maternity clothes and baby supplies. Nessie? Do you want to come with us?"

I shook my head fearing what would happen if I opened my mouth. The two of them left in a blink of an eye.

"Renesmee?" I heard my name being called off to the side of me. I turned my head in the direction of the sound to see Carlisle looking at me.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" he asked me.

Of course Carlisle was going to ask me how I felt about Rosalie having a baby with _my mate_. He was, after all, the coven leader. If something was wrong between members of the coven it was his business to know.

Truth was I had absolutely no idea how I felt about this. None. Whatsoever. So I told him this.

"I expected your reaction would be somewhat like this," he nodded.

What?!?

He turned and moved back to the experiments that we had been performing. "It would be best if you went and sorted out your feelings with Jacob," he said, "He is after all your mate and just fathered a child, a son I believe it will be, with another vampire."

His back was to me so I didn't bother to nod in agreement. I just got up and stiffly walked toward the stairs heading for the upper levels of the house.

"Nessie," I heard Carlisle call again, "You should also take into consideration the circumstances of Rosalie and Jacob while determining how you feel about this new situation. Rosalie, while haughty and full of her own image of beauty, is likely to be very vulnerable right now. She never expected to be able to live out her dream as a human."

I heard him changing microscope slides and adjusting the magnification. "Jacob, on the other hand, is Imprinted on you. He is likely to be devastated by the fact that the mother of his child is not his Imprint. Though he should be thrilled to be having children…" he trailed off as he ended his statement.

I stood still, waiting to see if there was any more advice to be given. It seemed that Carlisle was done so I ascended the stairs and headed for the room Jacob and I shared. I was rather surprised to see Emmett sitting in a chair reading a book and Jacob sprawled out on our bed.

"Nessie," Emmett said casually, "I'm sure you were the first one to know since you were working with Carlisle."

"Yeah," my voice sounded hollow.

"I should tell you that you're taking this a lot better than Mr. Wolf here," Emmett said, glancing at Jake's unconscious form, "Edward poked his head into the bathroom to ask us if we had any idea why Alice and Rose thought they were pregnant and his first reaction was to pass out. That was about fifteen minutes ago."

I stared at my mate lying on our bed, towel wrapped around his waist. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

"You don't know what to make of this do you?" Emmett asked, looking at me. I nodded.

"I'd go talk to Jasper," he recommended, "I'll let you know when Jake wakes up. Hopefully he won't for another seven minutes I've got a wager going on this."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Edward and I made a bet on how long Jake would be out," Emmett said, "Loser has to give the winner a Dutch Rudder."

I didn't know if this wager was real or concocted by Emmett spontaneously to make me laugh but either way I couldn't keep the giggle at the absurdity of my father giving Emmett a Dutch Rudder or the other way around from bubbling its way to the surface. Somehow, that little giggle made me feel…better. I really needed to go talk to Jasper about all this.

Given the time of day, or by this time night, Jasper was likely to be in his study on the third floor. I plodded my way up the stairs and opened the French doors to his study where he and my mother were sitting reading. Bella spent a great deal of time reading in either the room she shared with Dad or Jasper's study. It was called "Jasper's" mainly because he took care of the books that lined the wall to wall shelves in the room.

"Hey, Ness," Jasper greeted me brightly, "I assume you're here because you're having conflicting emotions about what all's happened."

I nodded. I could smell that Alice had been through here recently so I figured she had informed them of what had happened.

"I can sense what you're feeling," Jasper said closing the book he was reading and leaning back in his chair, motioning for me to sit down as well, "But I think that it would be better for you to work your way through the muck, as it were."

I sighed. How did I feel? "I hurt like…like…we've all really just screwed this whole thing up. And I'm confused as to why I'm not mad and wanting to hurt Jake and Rosalie," I finally said. I pulled my legs to my chest as I sat in the chair. Just then I heard a slight scratching noise. It was coming from where Jasper was sitting, behind his desk. His right arm was shifting ever so slightly. If I had been fully human I wouldn't have been able to hear the noise or see the movement.

I glanced over at Mom. She had also put down her book but I could see that it was a romance novel. One of the really raunchy ones too. Ooh, Jasper was probably hard as a rock and in slight agony. And he had two women in the room with him. Great. I had issues that I needed to deal with and I was being distracted by sex. Sex was part of the issue that I was having problems with!

…

"Jasper, do you think…" the idea that more sex might help me think through this popped into my head so fast it felt like it had been planted there by some higher power willing me to do its bidding.

"That's probably not a good idea," Jasper advised, narrowing his eyes and moving his hand away from his lap. Obviously catching my train of thought, though I hadn't spoken it.

"Especially considering that sex was the originator of the problem," Mom advised, also picking up on what I was thinking, "Nessie…"

"No! This is a great idea!" I protested, "There's that massage chair in here that allows people to be fucked doggy style while being massaged."

Jasper looked as if he was trying to finagle some way of absolutely saying "no" but with a sigh of resignation he looked over at Mom. They looked at each other before Mom shrugged and the two of them got up, Mom heading to find the chair and Jasper to clear a space large enough for two people to walk around the chair. It took two people to operate it: one in the back to push the meat into the hole and a second to give the massage. Since Mom was in here already this made things perfectly set up.

Mom wheeled the chair into the room and I closed the doors. Jasper had finished clearing an area and we situated the chair in the middle of things to give plenty of room. The chair itself wasn't exactly a chair. It allowed a person to lie on their stomach with their backside exposed giving access to a male (or female depending on your mood I guess) partner while someone else massaged their back.

I didn't waste time shedding my clothing (though I blushed inwardly realizing how comfortable I had become with sexual situations) and lay down on the "contraption." Jasper moved in behind me and I held my breath as I felt him grasp my hips. A cool, hard rod poked me. Then, slowly it pushed into me from behind.

I sighed with pleasure as he began moving faster. Mom's hands began working the muscles in my back. God it all felt…so…fantastic…if only it were Jacob that was behind me. Not that I minded having sex with Jasper…it was just…

Jacob. Shit.

The whole deal with Rosalie being pregnant with his kid was out of either of their control. There was no way of knowing unless it had been specifically calculated when a female vampire's period was. And our bodies just ate the lining of our uterus's when it was done, even me as a half-vampire who had more noticeable periods closer together never bled like normal human women did on their periods. This whole ordeal had been freak chance and Rosalie was _so lucky_ to be finally living out her human dream.

I groaned with pleasure and with resignation. There was nothing that I could do about this other than to love Jacob. Jasper tightened his grip on my hips and thrust into me at a harder rate. With the combination of his cock in my pussy and Mom's hands on my back I quickly came to a climax.

And that's when Jasper pulled out. I simply rose from the chair and turned around and hugged him.

"Thank you," I whispered. Turning around I latched onto Mom, sniffling a little. "I love you, Mom," I told her. She held me close for a moment before letting me go and I gathered my clothing. Behind me I heard a moan and glanced back to see Jasper bending Mom over his desk, both of them stark naked. It was obvious what they were about to do.

I hurried back down the stairs to the bedroom level and into my room I shared with Jacob. Emmett was gone and Jacob was still unconscious. I figured that the whole Dutch Rudder thing had been a joke. Either that or it had been more than seven minutes since the last time I was in here.

I put my clothes into the laundry bag and flitted about the room setting up candles. I turned off the light when I was done and waited patiently in the candlelight for my lover to wake up.

A groan alerted me to his consciousness after a moment or so. "Jake?" I asked, crawling onto the bed, still naked, "Are you ok, baby?"

"Baby?" he groaned, rubbing his head, "Baby! Rosalie! Ness, love, I…"

"It's ok," I told him, grasping his face in my hands, kissing him gently, "I know. Rosalie is pregnant with you baby. Carlisle is speculating that it will be a boy. Don't know how he's able to do that…"

We stayed quiet for a while, listening to the sounds of the house around us. "How are you so calm about this?" Jacob asked, rightfully curious, "I mean I passed out when I heard the possibility that it might be happening. You were down with Carlisle where the tests were run—"

"How do you know that you passed out?" I asked.

"Well I was in the bathroom a moment ago with Emmett and Edward and now I'm in our room with you," he smiled, "filled with candles?"

"I wanted it to be soothing," I told him, snuggling into his warm body.

"It is," he assured me, "So how is it that you're taking this so well?"

"Well," I said, straddling his waist and pushing him into the bed, "It's a funny story really…"

(Esme's POV)

"You know," Emmett said as he and Edward came back in from the next room over, Emmett zipping up his pants, "out of all the kinky things we do in this family that is definitely one of the weirdest."

"Think you can find something even weirder?" Edward asked sitting back down at his piano, "We could write a 'kinky sex' book filled with all the different strange orgasmic things couples can do to get off and see how much money we can get from it."

"Hold that thought Ed," Emmett said as he ascended the stairs in a second. Edward looked after him for a moment before turning back to the piano.

"He's checking the internet to see if such a book exists," he told me mildly before setting his hands back to the keys.

I closed my eyes as I lay on the couch, listening to Edward play. I loved hearing him play the piano. I could sometimes sit all day just listening to him play. This was a new piece that he was playing. It sounded…joyous. I assumed he had heard some of Rosalie's thoughts on her way out with Alice. They were headed for Canada because there was going to be sunny weather here for a couple days and they wouldn't be able to go shopping. There was also a larger amount of game in Canada to hunt and with two pregnant vampires they were going to need a lot of blood to sustain them.

Edward hit a dissonant chord that sounded out of place. I quirked an eyebrow at him from where I sat on the couch.

"Emmett found a couple books that resembled what we were talking about," he informed me, "He's ordering them to see if they're any good."

"I doubt they are as complete as we would want them to be," I said mildly, "I probably could write my own book simply from the things I've done with each of the members of this coven."

"I'm sure you could," Edward said, resuming his tune.

I smiled, yes, let's see…the Dutch Rudder, two cocks in a mouth, double-penetration anal and vaginal, skiing, sixty-nine, gangbang, orgy, underwater, against a window, outdoors, bondage, suspended from the ceiling by ropes while people took turns fucking you (we called this the Pendulum), filming each other, the list went on.

There were a few things that hadn't been done by any of the coven members yet. Public sex, sex in the back of a moving vehicle, sex in a vehicle for that matter, and then there was an idea that may not even be physically possible. Double anal and double vaginal at the same time. We certainly had the manpower to do such a feat but I wasn't sure if the size of the boys would allow them to position themselves in a way that it could be accomplished.

Edward could obviously hear my thoughts as he had stopped playing several minutes ago and was sitting very still trying to regain his composure. "Am I making things difficult for you?" I asked, knowing he could hear my thoughts.

"It's not just you," he told me, "The only two people in the house who aren't engaged in sexual thoughts are Emmett who's planning for the impending children and Carlisle who is concentrating on his work. Jasper is upstairs with Bella in his study and Nessie and Jacob are making up in their room."

I smirked and sent him an image of the two of us in the back seat of my Dodge Viper. He was on his knees with his mouth to my cunt, licking it just the way I liked it. It took a lot to make a vampire shift uneasily but I took pleasure in the fact that I could make my boys do that at a whim. I also took pleasure in knowing that if they refused my advances…well, we had a basement room to work that sort of problem out.

The two of us rose without a word and moved to the garage. Edward opened the passenger side door for me and I kissed his cheek as I gracefully entered the car. He was in the driver's seat so quick my door hadn't even fully shut yet as he turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life.

We drove for about ten minutes before finding a nice little space off to the side of a back road. Edward silently parked and shut off the car and we slipped into the back seat where there was more room.

"Now then," I said, "Show Mama some love, dear."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I sighed as his tongue worked its way into my mouth. He tasted delicious as always. His hands found my breasts and squeezed them through my shirt. I leaned back into the seat of the car, pulling him onto me.

I shut my eyes, enjoying the blissful sensations Edward stirred in me. His hands traveled from my breasts to the back of my head. His kiss became more demanding. I smiled to myself. So he wanted to be the dominant one this time. I could deal with that.

Relaxing into a submissive position I felt Edward take complete control. His mouth moved from mine to my neck making my body tingle pleasantly. Slowly, for a vampire, he lifted my shirt over my head and unfastened my bra. I laughed to myself and rolled my head back, enjoying the sensation of his mouth on my breasts. One of the things I liked about being intimate with Edward was that he was considerate enough when he was being dominant that he wouldn't ruin an outfit if he knew that we liked it. Still, it would be nice if he was a _little_ rough sometimes.

I heard a growl and Edward ripped my jeans and panties off in one motion. Sliding down me he pushed my legs apart and thrust his tongue into my pussy, his teeth nibbling at my folds as well. _Oh, God!_ I thought, _He got the message. Fuck this feels _so GOOD!

His tongue moved deeper into me and I moaned my appreciation. I reached to out to bury my hands in his hair but he grabbed them and gave me a look that told me he wanted me to be motionless. I set my jaw and prepared myself. This was going to be difficult.

Edward lifted his face from my womanhood and slid a finger in. I drew in a breath of frustration. I needed more, damn it! I heard Edward chuckle and felt him move his finger in and out at an incredibly slow pace. Well _he_ was enjoying this.

"Faster," I pleaded, "faster, please!"

Again he simply laughed and continued his pace. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and began bucking my hips to me his hand.

In a flash our positions were reversed. Edward was naked and seated on the back seat of the car and I was kneeling and his crotch level. I eyed his erection hungrily. He hadn't wanted me to move so maybe he was going to punish me by having me suck his cock, likely without allowing myself any satisfaction.

"Put your hands on your head," Edward instructed, confirming my thoughts. I complied and he led my mouth down to meet the head of his penis. Obediently I opened my mouth and his erection slid into me. I licked the juices that had already been pushed out off his shaft as I bobbed my head on his cock. Slower, faster, slower, even slower, faster again, I varied my tempo listening to how Edward groaned to judge how fast I should move.

I pulled off him and lightly nibbled my way down his shaft making him shiver. Drawing one testicle into my mouth I sucked it pulling back a little ways and letting it go. Then I moved and did the same to the other one. I racked my tongue from the base to head of his erection and resumed earlier attentions to his dick.

Edward pulled me off him and rotated me so that I faced the door. Glancing behind me I saw him rubbing himself as he situated himself at my backside. Two fingers penetrated my pussy making me moan with pleasure. Considerate yet dominating…it was all an act. I expected to be slammed to the hood of the car or up against a tree and get a pussy pounding before this was over. It was good to be submissive every once in a while in our sex games. It kept things fresh.

"_Edward,"_ I breathed as he replaced his fingers with his length, "Oh, Edward!"

My breathing became loud, breathy sobs as he ground his hips into mine, pushing himself deeper and deeper into me. I leaned up and lay my head on his left shoulder; reaching behind me with my right hand I tried to bring his head down to meet my neck. He growled at me but bite down on my neck.

It was all I needed. "Oh, fuck, Edward," I moaned, my pussy tightening on his cock, "_Fuck it's so good!"_

I was out of the car and on the ground with barely enough time to hear the car door open. Lying on my back, legs spread I looked up at Edward as he thrust back into me. His eyes were closed and I could hear deep sounds of ecstasy emitting from his throat.

His tempo increased and began to writhe beneath him. I needed it harder. He heard my desperate thoughts and thrust faster making me arch my back. I still needed more! I was so close!

"Shit!" I heard Edward growl and I was on the hood of the car, face down. Edward pounded into me as hard as he could, rubbing my clit with his hand. He pinched it and I came with a bit of a scream. Two thrusts later and I felt Edward spill inside of me.

"There's a police car coming," Edward informed me as he pulled out of me and walked to the driver's side door.

"Well, best be going then," I said, climbing into the passenger seat. Edward started the car and roared away from the little alcove we had spent our time at. A few quick turns and we were back on the road to our house and pulling into the garage.

"This isn't over," I told Edward as we got out of the car, still naked. I hooked his arm with mine and led him around the house to where our pool was. I bent over a pool chair and waited patiently for him to decide which hole to fill.

It was my ass this time. "Mama needs some rough love, dear," I told him as he resumed where the police had so rudely interrupted us, "Fuck me harder."

"Anything you say, Esme," Edward whispered in my ear. My cries of ecstasy filled the night air as we continued. Needless to say, Edward wasn't going to be finishing that song he had thought of any time soon.

Good thing he has such a good memory.

* * *

_Well, I hope this is satisfactory. I've been having some trouble with getting things done lately. I've had to start over in a couple of aspects. I should be back on track by now._

_I have a few more thoughts for this story but I'm beginning to run thin on idea's for scenes. Don't know how much longer I'll be keeping this going or if I'll just leave it as a unfinished work as there really isn't an ending to it and if I think of something years down the road and think "damn, that could work" and write it I still have room to continue._


	13. Watching You

(Nessie's POV)

I let out a long sigh as I lay on my bed waiting for night to come. My sheets were satin and were bought special for this night. After tonight my whole life was going to be different.

Ok, not really.

Tomorrow, Jacob and I were getting married. Alice and Rosalie had been planning this event since we announced our engagement shortly after Emmett and Jacob had gotten them pregnant. I could still hear Rosalie crying out "Finally!" at the top of her longs as she caught sight of my left hand with my new diamond ring on my finger.

We all decided to wait until the babies had been born to hold the ceremony. Rosalie gave birth to the most adorable little boy with skin that held the smallest touch of his father's tanned complexion. Jaden Emmett Black looked so cute in the little tux Esme found for him. His counterpart, Gwen Isabella McCarty, named with Emmett's original last name, was equally as precious in her flower girl's dress.

The wedding itself was going to be an interesting event. Alice had planned a Gothic Theme and my dress consisted of a leather corset and a, if you could call it as such, "poofy" red gown with a black vial. Edward wouldn't be escorting me down the aisle, seeing as we needed him to play the organ (I was amazed that the Denali Coven owned one). Also, given the nature of the coven I was only making a more formal bonding to Jacob. I was not being given away. Hence why my life is not going to be totally different.

Looking out the window to the room I was staying in while we visited Alaska to perform the wedding I smiled, watching the last rays of the sun slip past the horizon. Night had fallen. It was time.

Jacob and I had decided against Bachelor/Bachelorette parties but were making up for the fact, since Rosalie simple glowered at us when we announced that decision, by having a bit of "last minute fun" before tying the knot.

It wasn't really anything new. Jacob was spending the night with my Mom as Dad and Rosalie took care of the kids. I could remember back when I was that little and "innocent". They remind me every day just how much of a brat I had been for the first couple of years. I suspected that Emmett and Jasper would be reminding me of that fact as soon as they got here. It was taking them a hell of a long time to get here. I glance out the window at the setting sun to notice that there was no sunset and night had settled completely upon the "Land of the Frozen North", ok, it was July and it was twilight outside as it never became completely dark up here during the summer and it wasn't frozen but a rather comfortable sixty degrees.

The sound of the door opening caught my attention and Emmett and Jasper walked in, stark naked, erections pushing skyward without shame. Emmett closed the door behind them as Jasper walked over to the big screen TV in the room and set a laptop down by it.

"What's that for?" I asked, sitting up a little on the bed.

"Well, little girl," Emmett said, his hands behind his back standing in what would have been a rather dignified pose had he not been in the buff, "Since you are now joining the ranks of married couples those of us who are married have decided that what you and Jacob are doing tonight is required."

"You're not throwing a Bachelorette party for me against my wishes are you?" I raised an eye brow at him, glancing back to Jasper. I had to blink a few times and shake my head to stop admiring his fantastic ass to see what he was doing. It looked like he was hooking up the computer to the TV and something like a camera to the computer.

"No," Emmett said, keeping his dignified voice, "But since we are in a coven where we share the love," he stopped to chuckle for a moment, "it is imperative that married couples can stomach certain things. While you and Jake have taken Rose and Alice's pregnancies quite nicely there is still one thing that you haven't had to deal with yet."

"And what would that be?" Jacob and I asked at the same time. I gasped as I realized that Jacob was on the TV screen sitting on a bed with my Mom standing nude in front of him. Alice's face came on the screen, waving excitedly. Jacob looked as surprised as me as he stared at must have been the TV screen in his room.

"Hold everything," Emmett said turning to face Jasper, "Take the camera and—Ok, you're way ahead of me. Sweet."

Jasper moved the camera to sit just below the TV screen. Alice picked up on what Emmett wanted as the camera angle moved and I felt as if Jacob and I could practically make eye contact by looking at the TV screen.

"What's going on?" I squeaked.

"Very simple, Nessie dear," Alice smiled, "Since our family shares the love—oh, come on Emmett, it wasn't that funny!—you two newlyweds need to be able to watch each other make love to someone else. You guys have been avoiding this kinky little act a _liiiiittle_ too long."

"Let's hurry this up. I'm losing my erection," Emmett said, grasping himself and shamelessly started jerking off.

"Fine, but a couple people need to get naked first," Alice said. She and Mom looked over to Jake as Emmett and Jasper looked over to me. I blushed as redder than I had ever blushed before. I had been naked in front of Mom before. I had had sex in front of Mom before. But these hadn't lasted very long and I was stressed out over something else at the time.

Now I was going to watch Jacob fuck the person who gave birth to me, technically having incest since he'd be fucking his mother-in-law, while he watched me having sex with my "uncles". I realized the reason why Dad recommended not thinking about how we were "related" to each other at this point. Major buzz kill. I mean, you have no idea major buzz kill.

Jacob and I exchanged glances and with a bit of a shrug (it wasn't like we were going to get out of this and for that matter it did make me a little hot thinking about what we were going to do) started to take off our clothes. He was only wearing a pair of jeans so it did not take long for him to get naked. I on the other hand had to remove my shirt, unfasten my bra, and take off my shorts.

"Now we don't need to start fast so let's just take it easy at the beginning," Alice said, "Get things started with a little _oral sex!_" She smirked as my eyes widened. I was about to watch Jacob get sucked off while he watched me blow two cocks.

I think I just wet myself. And I'm not talking about peeing.

On the TV screen Mom…I think I may need to start calling Mom and Dad by their names if this continues to happen…and Alice both knelt in front of Jacob. Alice let out a purring noise as she stroked my soon to be husbands legs. Mo—Bella traced her fingers on Jacobs's abs. I noticed that my chest was heaving. I had sometimes been able to hear Jake when he was making love to one of the other girls and a few times, I have to admit, it did turn me on enough that I either had my hand in my pants or sought out one of the boys to help me. But actually watching another girl play with my man…oh, God…my left hand started to sneak its way to my womanhood.

Emmett sat down next to me on the bed. "Keep in mind, Ness love, that this can stop if ever you or Jacob feels uncomfortable," he whispered in my ear.

My response to him was to reach over and grab his dick. I needed to do something with my hand and his penis was just standing there asking for attention.

Jasper gave a husky laugh, kneeling between my legs. He slowly pushed them apart and I could feel his cool breath on my thighs. I was practically dripping by now.

Somehow both he and Alice licked Jacob and my sexes at the same time. It must have been a mate thing that allowed them to work in synch with each other. Jacob groaned as Alice took him in her tiny mouth. She was positioned now that I couldn't see Jacob moving in and out of her but the sight of her head moving up and down with the feeling of Jasper's tongue on my folds was…unbelievably hot.

M—Bella moved around back of Jacob and kissed his neck. She was probably rubbing her tits against his back, he liked it when I did that. I gripped Emmett harder. Crying out softly I reached up to cup a breast only to find myself laid back on the bed.

"Stage one has been accomplished," Emmett grinned over me as Jasper pulled my hips closer to the edge of the bed, "You actually get turned on at the sight of Jacob having sex. This is a good thing for our situation. Not everyone is able to share their mate with another person."

I gave a little gasp as Jasper flicked his tongue over my nub. I crossed my ankles around his back, pulling him closer to me. Glancing up at the TV screen Jacob was watching me intently. Emmett's cock nudged my check and I turned to meet it. Cool marble slid between my lips and the taste of Emmett's pre-cum made me give a little moan. I shut my eyes and sucked, swirling my tongue around his head, his hips pushing his cock in and pulling it back out of my mouth.

Jasper nibbled at my skin. Shivers snaked through my body and I felt myself rising closer to a moment of euphoria. Emmett's hand touched the side of my face, brushing some hair away. There were occasions where the families love play got a little rough but they never got to the point of some of the pornography that Esme kept a collection of. Love could be intense without that borderline physical abuse.

Jasper used his fingers to pull the folds of my womanhood apart, sticking his tongue in as far as he could. I shuddered, moaning around Emmett's thick rod as I came. He pulled out of me and I found a cool pair of lips meeting my warmer ones. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck, pulling him closer. Jasper moved away from my thighs and Emmett draped his body over mine. I pulled away from our kiss to take a look at Jacob on the TV screen.

He had exchanged positions with Alice, she now sitting on the bed and he kneeling on the floor. M-Bella sat next to Alice. Jake was alternating his fingers and mouth on their pussies.

"You like what you see," Jasper whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to look at him. "It's kinda naughty," I said breathily, "I kinda like it too."

He smiled and kissed me.

"Emmett," Alice's voice came over the speakers and we turned our attention to the TV, "Lay back on the bed. Jacob should see Nessie's boobs bounce as she rides you."

She herself was lying on her back with Bella (I giggled inwardly as I successfully refrained from thinking of her as "Mom") straddling her, their breasts pushed against each other. The sight was arousing and I moved my hands to my breasts, squeezing them. Rosalie had put some thought into why it was that girls tended to be a little more comfortable doing things with girls than guys doing things with guys.

It was all about how the human body fascinated a person. Men that were homosexual were attracted to the male body because they found it intriguing and beautiful. The same reason went for women for male bodies, or in some cases the bodies of both sexes. I think it's also a sensation thing: a woman's body tends to be a little more sensitive than a man's and the soft yet firm body of another woman can be just as arousing as a male body.

I didn't have time to think about those things as Emmett scooped me up and plopped me on his lap facing the camera. On the screen Jacob was bending over Bella gripping Alice's hips. I didn't care which one he was fucking the sight of him inside another girl turned me on _sssssooo baaaaad._

I lifted myself up and settled onto Emmett loving the way he filled me. It reminded me of how Jacob filled me so completely and perfectly. I rose up from Emmett's hips and fell back down, sheathing him inside me completely. At first I wanted to go slow, to enjoy the sensations Emmett filled me with when we had sex, but I remembered Alice's order that Jacob see my boobs bounce as I rode Emmett. I would have to go faster later.

Cool hands ran up my sides and I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper behind me. Pausing my movements I waited for him as he penetrated my rear opening. The feeling of Emmett in my womanhood and Jasper in my ass made me relax into Jasper's arms.

"They treating you good, Nessie?" Jacob's anxious voice asked.

I looked at him on the screen and smiled. The sight of him making love was beautiful and I found myself hoping that I could watch him do it again.

"They're treating me like a princess Jake," I moaned, rolling my head back as Emmett thrust into me harder, "Do you like what you see?"

"Do you?"

He was nervous. I could hear Alice voicing her desire for him to keep going, to enjoy what he was doing, to worry about it later. She was _really_ trying to get him to fuck her harder. I could hear Bella giving trying to shush Alice and let me speak.

Finally everything stopped. Jasper and Emmett stopped moving. Alice stopped whining. The sound of static filled the room everything was so quiet.

I opened my eyes and looked at Jacob. "Love. If we had done this earlier, before Alice and Rosalie got knocked up, I think everyone would have handled things much easier."

"Why?" asked Jake.

"Watching you have sex turns me on," I admitted, blushing a little.

Emmett gave a whoop and I started bouncing up and down from the force of his thrusting hips. I barely heard Alice's cry of glee as Jacob resumed his actions as Emmett's yell and the slapping of our skin drowned out just about everything in the room.

My breath was harsh and ragged as I watched my love on the screen loving another woman. I hoped he found the sight of me loving other men made him as hot as I got watching him. Finally I couldn't hold in the pleasure any longer and I came crying out that I loved Jacob, and Emmett felt so good inside me, and the cool ejaculations of the boys…God, I babbled like an idiot.

I lay on my back, breathing hard as Jacob finished with Alice and Bella turned around and began licking his cock clean. I grinned, knowing that I was going to get to do that sometime, many times if I had my way.

Jasper pulled me to my hands and knees and I laughed and moaned at Jacob's expressions as he watched Jasper and I go at it doggystyle.

He liked watching me too.


End file.
